The secrets I must hide (The secrets of a Raven)
by LimitlessDarkness
Summary: Raven has a secret... that she can not tell. Its the beginning of the end, Raven is on edge because she is confronted with the fate that she must soon fulfill. A Robin x Raven tale.
1. Chapter 1: Birthmark

The secrets I must hide (The secrets of a Raven)

A story By Limitless Darkness

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans – The Titans and any of the other characters Made up by DC comics and others ect!

Chapter 1

The beginning of the end: Birthmark.

The titans were called out on a new mission.

The only thing mentioned to them, was that there was an intrusion. It had all been a little hectic with Raven's birthday going a little… well not as planed.

So when they entered the lair, everyone was a little on edge yet not considerably worried, and definitely ready to let off some steam. Wondering whom it was the Titan's discuses it on their way in, thinking up potential enemies. Until…

Robin stopped midway causing Beastboy to bump in to him, which made Beastboy a little startled and made him utter a little "ugh!"

"No!" Robin said with a surprised and horrified expression painted allover his face as he looked up.

Slade stepped forward from the shadows.

"It's been a long time. Hasn't it Titans? A MONTH, A YEAR, A MILLENNIUM?"

"Far to long for my tastes, anyway." Slade turned his head towards the titans giving them a sharp look as he said, "I was beginning to think I'd never see you smiling faces again!"

The Teen Titans stood dumbfounded, as most of them didn't realize what it was Slade had just said. Just his being there seemed so… unreal.

'Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Didn't Terra kill him?' The collective minds of the Titans thought. But he was here, and back, in real flesh and blood.

Cyborg opened his mouth stunned by horror and only slightly managed to utter "You… How did you survive?"

Followed up by Beastboy saying. "Terra took you down!" "WAY DOWN!" with an angry and frustrated expression upon his face.

Robin shouted something that Slade didn't seem to really care about, something like… "I don't know how you got back, and it's not important" Robin pointed up at Slade. "but I'm still ready to take you on!" Slade cut him of. "Hmm! That's precious, Robin, but I didn't come back for you!" Slade said.

Slade shifted his look from the Titans as a group to intensify his gaze upon Raven.

Slade jumped up on the railing of the catwalk he stood upon. Firing up his hands as he went straight in for the attack, no hesitation at all towards Raven. The burning fist moving through the room with amazing speed and precision coming awfully close to her face, lighting it up with a blazing brightness, Raven didn't enjoy. The Titans fled in each direction to avoid the attack. Raven shifting in to her raven shaped soul self, dodging the attack.

Having gained new powers, Slade enjoyed his little play with fire! You could almost sense the smile on his face behind the masks, as he sends the next ball's of fire towards the other titans.

"Ever had one of those days where you just feel happy to be ALIVE!" He asked in an excited tone of voice!

The titans grouped together again as thy watched Slade lit his fists on fire and using them to create an updraft while spinning to lessen his weight as he jump down. The smoke cleared from his jump and he stood in a fighting stance, ready to take the Titans on.

Dude! Beastboy said.

"Yeah!" Cyborg uttered, "Since when can Slade do that?"

"Not sure!" Robin said, "but he won't be doing it for long."

"TITANS GO! " Robin commanded.

Cyborg started by shooting of a super concentrated sound wave from his right his arm trying to shoot Slade, as Starfire assisted him by shooting starbolts at Slade. None of them hitting Slade as he created a wall of fire that lifted him up unto the catwalk again.

Robin reached for his utility belt, taking out three ice disks In hope of stalling him.

Robin jumped in to the air flinging the disks at Slade. They hit!

They were spot on, and encaged him in ice. The titans watched Slade for a moment, as the ice that was supposed to have frozen and trapped Slade, started to steam and break.

Using the fire Slade now possessed he let him self free in a small explosion. The pieces of ice scattered everywhere. Raven seeing the opportunity, used the sharp pieces of ice lying around as a weapon, she warped the pieces of ice in black magic and send them flying towards Slade, Beastboy following in the shape of a gorilla, trying to smash him.

Both missed as Slade maneuvered away form their attacks only to be greeted by Starfire throwing a huge starbolt at him.

Slade created a cage of fire to catch the starbolt, lit it even further only to return the favor.

Starfire's eyes widened as she saw the ball of fire coming her way. For a moment she closed her eyes as fear consumed her. She then opened them again to throw a starbolt in defense, causing her to let out a little scream, the ball of fire to explode, and smoke to appear.

Cyborg tried to think… what to do? Slade was almost invincible in this state. He looked around and saw a row of pumps working behind him. Cyborg used his robotic strength to break one of the hundred feet long pumps, then swung it at Slade with an aggressive battlecry.

Slade at that moment saw it coming. He lit his entire body on fire and melted right through the pump.

After seeing that, the only thing Cyborg could muster to say was, "Whoa!" as he looked surprised and shocked at Slade.

Slade turned his head to look at Cyborg, then commented in his usual cold, yet almost humored monotonous voice, "Whoa? … That's it? … No clever comment? …I was looking forward to that." Cyborg's expression turned in to a bitter frown.

Cyborg then flung himself at Slade in anger, but as soon as he reached him, Slade countered with a Flick of power and fire on Cyborg's forehead, causing Cyborg to fly several meter's back ramming him right in to Raven's now failing pre attack, and causing him to land on top of her.

Beastboy tried attacking but to no avail, Slade dodged every effort Beastboy made as an attempt to hurt Slade.

Before Beastboy could do anymore Slade put his fist to the floor of the catwalk using the fire to cut the ground Beastboy stood on, to pieces causing some of the catwalk to crumble.

As the catwalk was crumbling under Beastboy he shifted in to a bat and flew away dodging his near fall to the ground.

Robin then took over by swinging up behind Slade on the remains of the catwalk. Slade saw him and walked in to the machinery next to him. Robin, following Slade into his trap, stepped on to the turning winding wheel beside him, Beginning their usual game of hide and seek.

Inside the machinery Robin jumped from turning wheel to turning wheel, finally finding Slade. Slade lit up a staff then jumped towards Robin, suggesting an attack that he knew was a slight bit more then Robin could counter. Slade sliced Robin's staff in half and watched in delight as Robin's stern expression turn soft.

"Take my word for it Robin" Slade said. "You shouldn't play with fire!" Slade was now swinging the flaming staff towards Robin, hitting him, and sending him flying a few meters on to the nearest platform wheel.

Slade then tilt his head to the side, as he watched Robin's unconscious figure lie on the rotating platform and said, "It really has been nice, seeing all of you again."

He then turned his attention to Raven who, stood over an unconscious Cyborg as she said, "I just want this day to end!" with a bitter smile in addition to a sympathetic and sad expression in her eyes.

"I think we both know this day is far from over" Slade said in a cold voice. Raven looked up in chock and turned her head only to see Slade continuing his speech behind her. "Hello Birthday Girl, Ready for your present?"

'You sure talk a lot today' Raven thought for a second, She then became really infuriated and turned towards him using her powers to form a ravens claw pushing him upwards towards the upper wall of the building with immense force! Hoping it would crush him.

A cloud of dust came from the smashed brick making her unable to se what had happened to him. She flew closer to the dust cloud to inspect and see if she had succeeded in stopping him.

After a short while She still couldn't se anything, which made her turn her back to the fog and made her place her cold palm on her now warm forehead.

The thoughts in her mind about the day, now intense. It was troubling her deeply, and so was Slade. Could this be linked to her father? Could Slade? She didn't need to ask how, as she thought about it, she already knew.

"I Have a message for you" She heard Slade say as he walked out towards her from the smoke he had been in. Raven turned in an instant meeting his sharp blue eyes.

She tried to attack but couldn't as Slade now had a firm grip around her wrist, staring at her with greedy eyes, sending waves of pain through her body.

The pain made her lose focus for a second, which resulted in her fall on to the nearest turning platform like winding wheel.

As she rose from her fall, she looked to her wrist, which now showed the mark of Scath.

Slade whom was now almost excited, was surrounded with his own emitting electricity and stated "It Has Begun!"

He then began to destroy the entire lair making everything explode and fall, forcing the titans to escape for their lives.

Starfire saw Beastboy standing stunned, almost ready to be hit by gigantic falling parts from the surrounding machinery, she hurried down, flying as fast as she could to grab his hand and fly him to safety, before he would have been crushed by a huge metal object.

Cyborg started running for his life, and Robin now standing in the middle of the chaos reached for his grappling hook in the hopes that, that would save him in this tense situation. He swung across the room and landed a few meters behind Cyborg, who was now running from an enormous winding wheel that followed him like a big coin rolling on a table chasing an ant.

Robin started to run as fast as he could feeling the adrenalin rushing through his veins, as he now realized which situation he had now placed him self in.

He ran, and ran not far behind the other titans. He almost caught up to them, but the walkway he was running on, suddenly started to bend and he tripped. A moment went as the wheel got closer, and Robin turned to look at his now grim fate.

As the spike of the winding wheel was about to end his life, Robin took a deep breath in as horror overtook him and he tried to make him self ready for death.

Raven, watching this from the sidelines, she couldn't take the sight of it. She screamed out in grief as she saw a flashing image of her friends dying before her eyes.

She wished that it would all just go away, she whished… for it all just to stop!

"STOP!" she shouted as an immense power flow escaped Raven's body.

Everything seemed to slow down till it eventually came to a halt.

Raven looked around at the still world that now surrounded her. Slade was free-floating in mid air. Beastboy about to turn to a tiger to run away faster, objects that was before about to fall was now hanging free in the air not moving an inch.

Raven started to walk around as she could not believe her own eyes and she asked herself, "How did I…"

Slade suddenly said. "You might be able to stop time Birthday Girl, but you can't stop me!" Slade began to glow a slight orange and began to move. "You can't stop any of it, really! " he said "I have to SAY, Raven, When I found out the truth, I Was very impressed… All this time I had no idea, the POWER lurking inside you." He said as he moved objects in his path towards Raven. "The glories destiny that awaits! " he moved his hand up to his masked chin as if to initiate thinking hard over something as he slowly said "It is always the quiet ones… isn't it?"

Raven didn't care she didn't want to hear. All the thoughts of what her future had in store for her pained her greatly. She slammed her hands on her ears the pain was just to great.

She ran as Slade approached she didn't want to hear any more as he started to speak again.

"But honestly, did you really think you could just run away? Blow out the candles and whish it all away?" Slade asked.

Raven didn't answer she just ran and tried to escape him the best she could.

But he was right behind her all the time only a couple of steps back.

He started to speak again "Today… IS the day it begins…"And Raven began to wonder if he would ever shut up. "You have known this all of your life" Slade continued, he walked closer to her, and Raven who now stood up against a wall had a hard time not facing him.

Leaning in, inches apart from her face, they now stood face to face, the atmosphere heavy. Slade slightly bend over as if to make her face reality, he then spoke again. "It IS going to happen!" he breathed in, then continued, "And no matter what you wish, and no matter where… you go… " He said almost in a pedo style manner. "No matter how you squirm " he continued as Raven turned her head away from his and clenched her teeth and eyes, "There is nothing… you can do… to stop it!"

When the panic left her mind, and she halfway recovered her trauma of Slade in her face, she flew past Slade, and over to where the frozen in time Robin, was almost crushed by the wrenching wheel.

She touched him as if to wake him up with her powers. Then a deep gasp was heard throughout the room as Robin struggled for his last breath. When he realized that he wasn't dying he looked confused at Raven needing answers, asking her, "Raven?"

She frantically looked up as to see if Slade was following. Then helped Robin on his feet and used her powers to form a raven of energy to get them out of there.

Slade just stood there and watched.

Raven managed to get them to a far away street where she released Robin on to the street.

"What's going on? Why is Slade back? Where did he get those powers? " Robin demanded as he sat on the cold asphalt starting to rise, as he looked around him, he asked, "How did you stop time?"

Raven thought a bit about this, she couldn't just tell him the truth. That her father 'TRIGON' gave him back life, gave him powers.

That Slade was after her, for her to open an interdimensional portal to what could probably best be described as hell, or something like it. That she was the key to the end of the worlds as they knew it, and that the place Trigon was going to come from was the way he was going to reshape their world. It would be a world with endless suffering, concurring, screams, and pain.

NO! She wouldn't tell him she couldn't. And heck Slade probably didn't even realize, that what Trigon had promised him, he would never get.

Slade was Trigons little dog, that did his bidding.

Trigon made Slade, one of The Titans most powerful enemies, who usually had a mind of his own, in to a slave of Trigon's will. He was probably blinded by gold fever… metaphorically speaking. Slade was to convince Raven that destroying the world was her destiny. That she was a apart of it, that she had to do this, and not really realizing, that there was NOTHING at the end of the tunnel for him when he had done so.

Raven both laughed and shivered internally at the thought.

Raven was afraid. Afraid of what was to come what she was going to become.

If the Titans realized… If Robin realized… she started imagining… First he would think she was CRAZY.

Then, when he realizes she is serious, he would dig in to it and realize WHO she was, WHAT she was. Realizing that she would probably be hiding more such as her amount of power, ability's, among other things. She wouldn't just be 'good old' reliable, 'grumpy', meditating Raven anymore she assumed. No! She would be different. He would start building up a wall between them, angry that she didn't trust him more, that she didn't have faith in him as her leader, and as her friend. Following his mentor, and there by, shunning all he distrust.

Knowing that her friends would probably follow the same pattern she started to get depressed.

And it would only start there. They would shun her then throw her away… maybe even… HATE her. And she didn't want that. Not from him, not from any of her friends. They would all look differently on her with eyes of distrust and disgust, and she would be left… the one thing that she never wanted. But was now forced to consider as a possibility.

She played it cool, letting no emotions of doubt and sadness creep in on her face as she faced Robin, and would try her best to answer his question knowing she was forced to lie.

She turned away from him and answered in an unsure voice, "I'm…I'm not sure." She looked down at her arm and saw the read glowing marks that Slade left on her disappear.

"I never wanted this day to come, and when It did I just wanted it to stop… I guess I got my wish…" Raven said in a bitter regretful tone.

Robin asked, "What is happening?"

"It's my birthday." Raven answered.

Slade appeared on the roof of a skyscraper close to them looking down at them with eyes of excitement! He was looking forward to tormenting them and having a little fun!

'Two birds with one stone' he thought to himself. 'Thanks to Trigon, I get to torment The Titans and I will have great powers at my possession as I do so, and soon they will be mine to keep for as long as my life permits, and best of all I get my life back' ' I'm tired of being dusty old ashes and bones. I want back what was taken from me, I want… to be complete again'

Slade jumped straight down in front of them.

Robin ran in front of Raven telling her to run, having already realized that Slade was after her. He would try to defend her as long as he possibly could.

Raven ran and Slade never letting his eyes leave her, turned in her direction. Robin ran in between initiating that Slade wouldn't get to Raven unless he went past Robin.

Robin Attacked going in for some lethal kicks to the head as a defense, thinking that would be enough to stop Slade.

Slade let him self get kicked by Robin as if to satisfy Robin's need to vent off, and to give him what Slade considered a fair chance not to look like he was a complete failure in that kind of power class.

Too Robin it looked like he broke Slade's neck several times, and at some weird point, deep down in Robin, it felt good, as if he were in control like he could let go of his previous fear of Slade.

But not underestimating his opponent Robin was waiting for Slade's next move.

Slade recovered in seconds, and a bone cracking noise could be heard as Slade went from a bend over posture till a straight and upright stance again.

Robin wore a horrified expression not believing what he was seeing.

Slade thought with an internal sigh 'I don't have time for this' as he summoned flames from the earth and send them in a beautiful formation, as if to exercise his talents, to hit Robin.

Robin was hit, hit hard. He crashed in too a car followed by flames burning him and adding to the force, it was sheer luck that he survived, only slightly harmed and not too burned.

Raven heard this and turned back for him, she returned to the street she had just previously, seconds ago left in a normal state, now engulfed in flames.

Slade stepped out of them, "I have a message for you, and I WILL deliver it. Whether you like it or not " Raven slowly walked backwards as she began summoning her powers to take care of him.

Raven's thoughts went from saving Robin to crushing Slade. She summoned sewer cables to bind him in place. "The sky will burn, flesh will become stone" he said as he simply pushed the sewer cables away. She threw street items at him. He continued, "The sun will set on your world, never to rise again." He deflected her second attack by exploding the items. He then vanished in to thin air, just to appear behind her.

He grabbed her upper arms as he let her experience the sensation of the multiple waves of unimaginable pain going through her.

"Time won't wait forever, you cant run away from who you are." Slade said as he threw her to the ground.

Raven thought to her self. 'Don't you hear what it is your just saying Slade? You will never gain what you seek from my father. All you are in this moment, Is a notion that I never wanted. A warning of a future that may yet still be. Because of YOU! Why are you so dense, so… imbecile'

She tried to make sense of why a man like Slade would go that far to deliver her a message, that would in no way benefit him self. Slade a man she used to think had more brains then most!

As she was about to stand up while still sitting on her knees she turned her face towards him, eyes glowing white as her power shined through, ripping up parts of the road they were on, the size of cars and crushing him like a fly between two hands.

When she got back on her feet, Robin came back in to mind. As she started running, she screamed for him once. "ROBIN!" Using her powers to lift the heavy cars and artifacts away from the crushed Robin.

While in her search, she tried thinking up ways to escape.

Raven having realized that this was a goose chase between her and Slade, she didn't want to involve Robin anymore. She wanted to find good place for him to hide. While she dealt with Slade which she at the moment did pretty poorly.

She lifts him up, finding out that he was hurt pretty badly. She then had to make him run as fast as he could as she tried to think up a solution.

'Just how much power had her father given Slade?' she asked her self.

She ran in to the nearby church straight ahead of them hoping Slade wouldn't be able to find her, and at some point that the myth of the devil or other "evil" things not being able to enter was true. But deep inside she already knew that it was all a lie, there was no house of god… there only was…!

Blasting the doors open Raven helped Robin inside the church as they walked up the aisle together.

Raven started to imagine all the happy people coming through this room as they were celebrating the joy of their loved ones getting married. She imagined the community helping each other, giving their respect and just general kindness, support and love. A kind of love that were given specifically in these halls. She thought why couldn't it be like that everywhere even outside of these walls. Why did it have to be specifically in here? And why was she forced to do something she never in her wildest dreams whished to do?

Sacrificing her self for the grater Evil…? That sounded kinda wrong to Raven.

As they continued up the aisle Robin let out a sound of exhaustion. He then collapsed on the ground and Raven sat and held Robin gently for a moment before speaking to him.

"I shouldn't have dragged you in to this… any of you. But you're in and you need to know. I need to tell you! …When I was born, they looked in to my future and on this day… the anniversary of my birth, something… is supposed to happen. Something very bad… that's why I… didn't wanna celebrate. But just because you don't have a party, it doesn't mean that it's not your Birthday."

As the birds talked, Slade had in the meantime managed to brake free and was now on his way towards the two titans. Walking outside the church, he cast a dark shadow upon it, as he walked by.

Robin recovering from his collapse started asking about what the symbol on Slade's forehead meant.

Raven didn't want to answer but became a bit happy that Robin kept his sense in a situation like this. Whom else then Robin himself, would be able to note such details while in heavy combat. (An:/yes I know Batman and others… but they are not part of this story at the moment)

The door to the church literally exploded. Robin flinched and smoke appeared. When it faded away, a man of two faces stepped in, Slade.

Slade clapped his hands once and he was now letting the fire run down the aisle separating the birds.

Taking Robin out and then turning to Raven.

Slade was squatting with a wall of fire behind him as he said to Raven.

"It's just me and you now, kid."

Raven ran out of the church back door with a ball of fire chasing her heals, she ran down the alley as Slade appeared in the door opening and sighed, "you are making this much harder then it needs to be"

He created a wall of fire before her and she looked back in terror. "The message must be delivered." he said as he approached her.

Raven took the form of a raven and flew off through the wall of fire letting her pass, before she away from the wall, in mid air turned in to her human form again.

Slade followed flying after her, Raven trying her best to escape found it quite hard. She took cars from the street flung them at Slade, but they either missed or he cut through them.

She looked back to se how much it had delayed him but he was right on her tail.

Now trying to catch her with claws of fire, Raven trying her best to dodge them, and fight back using magic and pure power.

She continued her escape flight in between to skyscrapers and the grabbing hooks disappeared.

Slade though still right on her tail was trapped for a second, because Raven tried slamming the skyscrapers together to trap him but to no avail. He came right at her like a rocket towards its aim. Grabbing her, and flying her in to a buildings rooftop.

A loud crash was heard and a dust cloud appeared. Raven stood up and started to run, but too late Slade had her by the cape and ripped it off her. "What you have concealed you shall become, you have no other choice." he said as she fell. He looked down her in a desperate manner as She then rose back up to fight back, which resulted in him grabbing her arms as she struggled and tried to fight back. They were now standing on the rooftop Raven's clothes ripped in pieces her skin showing, covered in red marks and ancient scrip's of the prophecy. Rage took over Ravens body.

Ravens eyes became white power emitting from her body running towards Slade to attack him almost full force, but Slade just took her wrist and said. "The message will be delivered, your destiny shall be fulfilled" Raven then screamed in pain yet again as waves of pain went through her body.

Days turned to nights, nights turned to days in a split of a second. Raven lost all feel for time as flashes of brainwashing images went through her inner eyes.

Ravens hair grew and her clothes were ripped to shreds even more then they were before leaving the marks of the prophecy even more visible on her body.

She grit her teeth closed her eyes and fell to her knees, holding her arms close to her body hugging her self as if she was cold and in incredible pain.

She opened them again only to be greeted by a vision of death and terror surrounding her, buildings were destroyed, the ocean turned to lava, the sky was red and the world pretty much seemed gray. Which pained Raven inside cause that was not her world anymore, that world was… dead!

As she continued too look around she spotted her Father In the far distance sitting on the couch of the living room on the titans tower. That was to say that his ass covered the entire midsection of the upper part of the tower.

Treating her home, where she had lived with her friends and made great memories, as a common living room chair, angered Raven. How could he come here and ravage her world this way when he knew she cared about it.

Wasn't he her father shouldn't he have some kind of understanding of her feelings? Raven continued to resist him.

The things that hunted her most of all, was the vision of her friends in stone with a suffering look upon their faces, as they were dragged down by clinging people trying to hold on to something as everything turned to suffering.

As she continued to look around she uttered a "No!" This was not what she wanted the world to become; it was not a world she would even have wished upon her worst enemy.

Slade answered with a "Yes…! Look at it. Drink it in, behold the world you are destined to create"

"No I wont do it. This is just a vision, this can't be real" Raven tried convinced herself.

Slade then grabbed her upper arms again and said. "This is the future, your future, it began the day you were born, AND NOTHING CAN STOP IT. This WILL come to pass, I will make sure of it. You are going to destroy the world Raven, it's written allover your face."

"NOOO!" Raven screamed, this absolutely couldn't be she wouldn't accept it, she would fight it, she would find a way.

She emitted immense power that shaped like a raven and caused the vision to be disrupted turning the world normal again and time to flow normally.

Slade held her until her marks disappeared with the moon behind them and the night beginning. Slade got a sudden urge to… drop her. Seeing as he would otherwise have to deal with Robin who he saw from a distance was on his way. And Raven herself was getting heavy he couldn't continue carrying her deadweight as she continued to collapse.

Ravens consciousness was wavering and she didn't feel like she could support her own weight on her own legs anymore, she felt the cold wind stroking her cheeks as she started to fall. The tight grip from Slade seemed to loosen as he said, "We'll be in touch" his voice seemed to fade the last thing she caught was "Oh! and Happy Birthd…" as she fell and she felt a familiar and comfortable presence near by.

Next thing she knew she was laying in Robin's strong firm arms, feeling the safest she had in a while and having a serious erg urge to cry.

She looked at him with big Indigo-blue eyes and almost broke down.

"Lets go home" Robin said in a sweet voice, as he looked at the tormented girl before him. He could tell she wasn't ok, because no one ever was after dealing with Slade for so long.

It took Raven about a minute to leave from Robins embrace, not really knowing what to do with her self after all that had happened.

He generously lent her his cape for warmth and minimal public exposure as he knew Raven would be able to teleport her self home in an instant, any moment now.

Raven began to stand up feeling a little weak reviewing everything she had experienced throughout the horrible moments with Slade.

She stood still for a minute her now long hair floating in the wind. She then looked back at Robin, gave him a Thank full smile and asked him if he would like a 'ride' home. Robin had left his motorcycle at the lair so he said yes since the lair was closer to home then this location across town.

He remembered the familiar feeling of magic and raw power turn him in to just a shadow of him self, or so he felt. It was a cold feeling, as if he doubted his own existence, mixed with an uncontrolled freefall, and a view of wherever you're going. Maybe this was what death felt like…? But he had gotten quite used to it and tried to remain as calm and comfortable as possible under the short amount of time he was to be there. Besides how often does one try such an experience? Just because it's scary doesn't necessarily mean its bad.

As they flew across town Robin began to see that they weren't heading home.

Robin recognized the place as the outsides of the lair they had been in earlier and before he could ask why, she had let him go.

They now stood in front of the lair entrance. The building looked dark, worn-out, and ready to collapse at any time. If it was Slade's intention do destroy mindlessly then Robin would have given him a medal for his accomplishment.

He could see the police and news reporters had already been there, one of them left a destroyed camera cable behind, and the police had taped the hole area, making sure that no one would enter on unofficial business.

Robin looked down at the ground it had rained a slight bit in that part of the city so there was a small pool of water reflecting one of the streetlights and the dark starry night above him. He looked over to where Raven stood not saying a word.

Raven returned the silence by just looking at him then looking to the left. Robin followed her gaze. He didn't understand why they were here.

Robin had wanted to go through the place to check for any clues relating to Slade's reappearance, but first he wanted to make sure Raven was all right and that she was at a safe place that allowed her to rest up and feel good again, before he would dig into the case.

He new she needed her space, and that privacy which was a rare but luxuries thing to have these days, with the media and people all over the social networks going crazy and spinning up stories and gossip about them, could prove a challenge.

"Robin" she said with her usual monotonous voice with a hint of softness.

"Yes" Robin answered in an automatic response.

"You left your motorcycle here didn't you?" Raven asked.

He looked at her a little confused and eyes kinda unfocused, 'wouldn't she rather want to go home immediately?' He thought to himself.

"I almost forgot" she said quietly as she pointed with a long delicate pale finger in the direction she looked. "Do you want to ride it home?" she asked, voice calm and still quiet "I know how much you guys dislikes traveling the way I do."

Robin stared intensely at his bike that he had left there earlier. He then thought about it for a moment, and replied. "It is a bit cold, yes! but I don't completely dislike it, and right now it doesn't feel that bad. He gave her a little smile as he looked at her, "Besides I would rather get you home to a safe place, you need to rest and regain strength" he said in a very strong yet soft and confident voice.

Raven then saw the exhaustion in his eyes and body, that he until that moment had done a very god job of hiding from her.

She felt a bit touched by Robin's kindness and had the slightest of difficulty placing her emotions.

The mixed emotions causing her to make the streetlamp Robin had looked at earlier in the water reflection to explode, and the area around them to turn a slight bit darker hiding Raven's little smile.

"Robin would you sit on your bike for me?" she asked.

"Why?" he replied not understanding what she was thinking.

He did as she had asked and waited for her reply. Still wearing Robins cape loosely she tied it in a little knot around her shoulders. She then walked next to him placing her left hand on his left shoulder swinging her leg over the bike. Now sitting behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist holding on tight, but not as tight so that it would hurt him from his previous injuries.

Robin felt a strange sensation going through his body as Raven almost clung to him. He was about to start the bikes engine, when the bike was suddenly immersed in dark magic.

"I'm not gonna let you drive home in that state" she said with a rare smirk in her voice.

Robin smiled "I can never fool you can I?" he asked in an almost laugh. Now knowing that the cover he had tried so hard to keep up had crumbled miserably to dust. He felt so strange having her protect him when she was the one whom had gone through the worst parts the encounter with Slade.

But it felt nice having a god time with Raven on their way home. this for sure would be a moment he would remember for years to come.

Back at the tower:

Raven and Robin had finally reached home.

The other Titans who had seen them coming went down to greet them feeling that this was the strangest mission they had ever been on.

The garage opened and Raven and Robin hovered in.

Raven placed the bike firmly on the ground and Robin put his leg down as if he was the one stopping the vehicle.

The garage door closed behind them, and in front of them was now a group of concerned faces.

"Where have you been?" Starfire asked in a wavering voice.

"Yeah! We looked everywhere for you" Cyborg said.

"Dude! It was like you just vanished in to thin air or something, don't do a Houdini act on us, and then leave us behind again. We almost thought that Slade had gotten to you and you died in there." Beastboy yelled at them in a loud scared voice.

"And what was that about Slade and his new powers! How did you escape? When we looked for you, you had suddenly vanished and Slade along with you, we used hours looking for you thinking you might have been berried under the machinery and explosions in the lair" Cyborg said.

"I could not believe my own eyes, there was just so much destruction, and I wished not to se my dear friends in such a mess" Starfire said using her arms to hug her self tightly as she stared down to the side.

Ravens mood which suddenly changing from a almost happy neutral mood, now turned to a grim one, as she suddenly lost all remaining positivity in her body being reminded of all the bad that she was soon to face.

"I'm Going to my Room" she said walking towards the elevator not really in the mood to use her powers.

"Wait!" Robin said, but she didn't stop, and she didn't look back as the doors shut behind her.

Robin looked down in regret then looked up a slight bit agitated at his friends. "She doesn't need this now, lets give her a little time." He said in a tense voice, the other titans feeling his anger.

"What happened?" Beastboy then asked again insisting on an answer.

Robin tried to cool down his emotions as he began to tell them all that he had experienced with Raven and the limited knowledge that he had gained.

Raven had just now reached her room and the first thing she did was walk straight over to her bed and dive in to it face first.

She could feel the scars healing on her skin as she reached for her pillow that she hugged intensely.

There she lied for about 10 minutes curled up in an almost a fetal position processing the events of the day, seeing Slade's masked face staring back at her with cold eyes behind her eyes.

She then rolled over on her back and stared intensely in to the ceiling for a minute, before she decided to rise from her bed walk over to her closet to reach for a new fresh set of clothes.

After grabbing the clothes she headed directly in to her private bathroom. As she walked in there was a lingering cent of lavender. She turned on the light to be met with a semi bright light that could be changed according to preference.

The room was fairly large, she had a shaded glass shower on the right of the room with shelves next to it, Shampoo, body shampoo, lotions, creams and essences stored on them, and a very deep big round black tub in the middle of the room with a small table next to it with a couple of good books on it.

There were also sinks in the room with a big mirror over them the sinks round as the tub and comfortable to the touch. On the wall there was a small cupboard with her dental things, medicine and first aid things if ever needed.

And under the sink, cupboards with toiletries and cleaning gear in edition to the rest, which was stored in another cupboard next to her closed of fairly large room inside the bathroom containing the toilet.

She walked to the hooks next to her Shelves stocked with towels small and large. Pastel Blue, Light Purple, a dark Black and, shadow purple was the colors that dominated the towels as she placed her clothes on the hooks. She then leaned over to the side to reach for a big towel that she placed on a long table under her small, thin, long window, which she had shaded for privacy in her bathroom. She was very happy to be able to open her window after her baths, since she loved to steam the room. Not to say she had bad ventilation in the bathroom on the contrary it was excellent even when she used her small glass, steam sauna.

She walked over to the tub put the cork in the bathtub and turned on the water, which now fussed out.

Raven could with the sound of that drown her thoughts and worries of the day. She went over to get some lavender essence, which she mixed with a few others before putting in some soap and giving it a wonderful mixture of somewhat unexplainably good and comforting senses.

As the water continued to rush out the pipes she undressed threw her shredded clothes in the bin, and walked slowly and tiredly over to the bath.

She dipped her toe in to the warm water feeling the temperature. Not really caring about the heat, she just continued in to the bath feeling the water and the foam from the soap consume her body and comforting her with its warmth.

When the tub was filled Raven turned of the water and levitated one of her books over her head letting her eyes glide gracefully and quickly over the words.

But not in the mood for reading, Raven did as Melchior had taught her to do to gain the knowledge from a book quickly, and levitated it back to its place in her room.

Damn that stupid dragon he took all the fun out of reading with his convenient method of stealing and gaining knowledge.

She stayed there for about forty minutes letting her mind wander and then she left the tub for her shower to cool off her body for a second not to become entirely exhausted and tired.

She then grabbed her towel from the table drying of her entire body and reached out for her clothes.

When she was done getting dressed she went over to her little cupboard again reaching for her scissor, then walking straight over to her window opening it and then over to the big mirror.

She looked at her self in the mirror with her newly gained long hair and thought for a second 'should I keep it?' seconds passed by. 'No! To much work!' and she grabbed her scissor that she had just briefly left on the countertop and started cutting. Most people would probably have gone to a hairdresser, but Raven was pretty good at cutting her own hair the way she wanted it and didn't think more in to it.

The bathroom became a bit to hot in her clothes so she decided on cleaning all the hair up and then head for her room to cut of the rest.

When she reached her room, she headed up to the nearest large mirror and cut of the rest.

She was finally done, finally her self again! She looked her self in the mirror, then down at her hands. The ticking of her clock was the only noise that could be heard in the background as Raven stood in silence. She put down her scissor as she stared somewhat satisfied in to the mirror.

She then heard a loud knock on her door. Curious Raven headed for the door, who could it be? What would they want? She asked herself, as she knew she had stormed off in an inappropriate manner.

She opened the door. No one there. She went further out in to the hall. And saw a bunch of arrows leading her to the Titans main/living room.

As she opened the door the light went on and she lifted her arm to cover her eyes.

A loud noise from party horns could be heard and confetti and paper shreds was allover the place in the air and on her.

All of her friends had gathered there in the room yet again throwing her a birthday party.

Raven stood still for a moment staring at them.

And so did they, giving her a little smile before Beastboy said in a more low key then usual, but an excited way "uh… surprise!" as he smiled and wished Raven the best from his hart.

"Look we know you didn't want a party… but after… Today!" Cyborg said holding his famous three-layered cake with 3 types of frosting on it.

Starfire cut in, "We hope that you might reconsider" She smiled.

Beastboy then slide forward. "You may not like your birthday but we are all glad you were born!"

Raven looked at them all for a second. She recalled earlier where they had tried to pull the same stunt of throwing her a birthday party, and her reaction was a little bit too… strong, blowing everything up and ripping everything apart, because they wouldn't take no for an answer. Though… now that she thought back, she really did wanna smack that piñata shaped as Beastboy!

For a moment she looked away from them, then looked back at her teammates again as they anxiously awaited her answer, "we are going to need… ICE-cream!" she said.

Bestboy eyes turned big and his eyes started to sparkle with stars at her words, everybody else almost standing in shock and awe by her remark.

Getting over their temporary stun they ended up putting on a huge smiles and some laughing.

"Coming right up!" Beastboy said as he ran to get the ice-cream.

"I'll cut the cake!" Cyborg said

"And I shall fetch the Thougnarr! " Starfire said half jumping half flying, excitedly to get her crown of meat for celebration.

Robin, the last man standing looked at her with a bit of a serious expression then asked "you sure your okay?"

"I will be!" Raven replied.

Watching Beastboy running with a mountain of ice-cream towards the table where Cyborg was, And Starfire not far behind him flying to the table as well.

"What you told me about your destiny…" Robin said as Raven turned towards him, "That something bad was going to happen… I guess it did. And I'm sorry I couldn't stop it!" he looked down with a frown, sad and angry at him self for being so in capable blaming him self for not being Batman… for not being better.

They stood a bit in silence as Raven thought 'There was nothing you could have done, I'm just happy that you were there as my friend' she smiled on the inside 'but the worst has yet to come, it's not over.'

"No one could" she said a sad expression on her face.

"But I promise we will find Slade. We'll figure out how he did what he did, and why he was after you!" Robin said as he slammed his hard clenched fist in to his palm. "But right now your safe." He said as he held Raven on her upper arms, with a kind supportive face trying to reassure her that she was completely safe with them. He gave her a smile before their moment was ruined by Beastboy shoving ice-cream in to his mouth and making smacking noises.

They both kinda smiled at the situation seeing their friends happy smiling as they were enjoying Ravens party especially Cyborg with the crown of meat on his head.

"You're here with friends… it's Over" Robin said with a smiling face to Raven. Raven keeping her normal façade looked at him as he walked away happily unknowing of the fate that would soon hit them brutally.

When he gained enough distance she looked down at her hands, as marks of the prophecy glowed from the palms of her hand. "No THIS is just the beginning!"

AN/:

Hey everyone this was my first shot at a TT story please comment

This was a bit of a long story so if you made it this far I hope it was worth it.

I would appreciate it greatly if you would give me a bit of your mind and tell me what you think (Maybe even a bit of constructive criticism ^^) since this is my first time writing anything in here, and English really isn't my first language!

I sincerely apologize for my misspellings and other flaws. Also for my heavy leaning on some of the episodes, which I do because, I don't want to change those parts. Don't worry I will try to write more originally soon.

Besides that I hope you enjoyed my story and I will hopefully hear from you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Mission without Raven

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans – The Titans and any of the other characters Made up by DC comics and others ect!

AN/:

Hey everyone here is Chapter 2 hope you'll enjoy it.

Thanks to everyone that gave me a favorite, liked, followed and reviewed. It's always great to get some constructive comments that inspire one to continue writing. I really appreciate it.

A story By Limitless Darkness

Chapter 2: **Mission without Raven. **

SMACK! The candy streamed out of the neck of the Beastboy Piñata.

"HEY!" Beastboy yelled at Raven who had now beheaded the figure-him. The body now laying on the ground completely smashed to pieces and ruined by the bat.

She gave him a small playful smile as she handed the bat to Cyborg who stood wide-eyed.

He had wanted to surprise her yet again with the piñata… because he knew she wanted to smack it. Just the look of surprise in her face, which wasn't much, but just enough to tell Cyborg that she was impressed and grateful, made it worthwhile to him.

But what almost scared him, was the passion she put in to that last punch of hers, as the piñata had been ruined by her, and now too, that he had made sure to make it extra strong and hard to break.

Cyborg knew a normal one would be wrecked by Starfire in a second, so he wanted to make it fun for everybody by strengthening the piñata just enough… so that it would be hard even for her.

He had imagined most of the night being used on the piñata alone, but after her third turn, Raven had demolished it.

'Guess I underestimated her' Cyborg thought to him self.

Raven was happy with her accomplishment and took a piece of wrapped chocolate from the floor.

"So what now" she asked as she looked at her teammates.

They looked at each other as they smiled as if they had some secret intention, and she almost got worried. "Well Raven…" Beastboy presented as he rubbed his hands together. "Since your so good at smashing things… why don't we try to make a videogame competition, the one that wins is the one that gets to take home the grand PRICE!"

Raven looked confused this wasn't some act of revenge was it? "Beastboy… I don't play videogames…" she said unsurely.

"Well now is the time isn't It" Cyborg said enthusiastically. As he put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's… the grand price" She asked not making any particular face since she didn't want to dispirit him.

"What ever the winner wants for a week sponsored by all other titans" Cyborg answered.

A sly smile creped up on her face, since there was something she had really wanted from the time when she first joined the Titans.

"Hmmm…" She hesitated for a moment. Was this a wise idea? She thought to her self.

She couldn't really see any harm in it, and who could know when this kind of opportunity would present it self again... and if she lost she got to make her friends happy for the little time that they had left, so it was a win, win for her. "Sure… I'm in, but go easy on me."

"SWEET" Beastboy cried out in excitement. "I'm totally gonna win this one! …and then I'm gonna make Raven clean all of my laundry including my dirty underwear. HA!"

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Cyborg added, "I'll make you clean the fridge! Oh, now that think about it, I think some of that blue mold has been building it self up again."

All of the Titans Shivered.

"Ok lets start the game" Robin suggested.

"Which game is it?" Starfire asked.

"Well we have a few… and since Raven is the birthday girl, and to give her a fair chance… before I WIN, we'll let her choose." Beastboy answered.

"Drum roll please!" Beastboy said as he began to present the games to Raven.

"First one is Galactic Races 5… which is the awesome new game that Cyborg and I purchased yesterday, and was estimated to be the best race game of the year.

Then there is Final combat 10 with 95 different playable characters and opportunity to win the rest by defeating the different bosses you encounter. Though this will be a vs. kinda game since, we are in it to win it.

And then finally there is Mirror World. A game much like a maze where you play against or with a team to defeat the characters of the mirror world before they take over yours. Graphics and story in this one is said to be absolutely Awesome!"

Raven looked at Beastboy's excited smiling face as she was pretty indifferent to whichever game she was about to choose.

"That one" Raven pointed towards the game in the center.

"Awsome! You are so dead guys! I'm so gonna win this one!" Beastboy commented.

"Here Raven you go first" Robin gave her one of the controllers.

She took it looking down at the strange black device.

Beastboy put the disc in the consol, and the huge TV now displayed a black screen with dark red writing that said FINAL COMBAT 10, as a chainsaw like guitar sound was playing in the background to give the game an action feel.

They started to get in to the mood the music provided. Raven looked up at her teammates, as she was about to ask who would go first.

"Can I go first" Starfire asked before Raven even got a chance to ask who she was against.

"Sure" Robin said. Beastboy was about to object but Cyborg shut him up.

Raven keeping the goal in mind, and thinking that Starfire had only had a bit more exposure to gaming, thought that this would give her a bigger chance on of winning against her.

But boy was she wrong. Starfire began by completely scraping Raven's characters face against the ground literally.

She then made 3 super moves and one regular hit which made Raven unable to counter and resulting in Raven loosing the first battle.

Starfire jumped up in to the air with joy and floated a bit while screaming "Aahhhh! I won, I'm so happy! Who shall I pretend beat up next."

Cyborg took the controller Raven handed him and a game-on,-challenge-accepted smile appeared on his face.

She watched as Cyborg beat Starfire, and Robin beat Cyborg. Beastboy beat Robin and now she was back in the game behind the controller.

Beastboy looked at her the biggest evil grin on his face. He was now about to beat Raven in the game he was best at. And it would be rewarding.

The game began they got to choose a character each. Beastboy started by choosing the lighting samurai, One of the stronger characters of the game. Raven wanting to be a bit different then before chose the random button, 'might as well' she thought.

In the end she ended up with Saya the Empress of darkness. Using dark magic to defeat her opponent… Which reminded her a bit of herself.

Raven waited as the game was about to begin and the vs. sign showed up on the screen.

3

2

1

GO!

Beastboy were super stoked he was gonna win this thing.

**Game p.o.v.**

It was raining, and the moon could just be spotted shining a cold bright light behind the clouds of the dark endless night as the cold air could be felt on the mountains of a long lost empire that used to be. Beside them were a bamboo forest and a floral garden containing spiderlily's and other flowers.

The two enemies standing opposite each other had a dark aura of death as murder intent displayed fiercely in their eyes as they glared at each other.

The lightning samurai was wearing a straw hat that covered his eyes and the top of his longhaired black ponytail, in addition to a black classical samurai robe shredded and torn from previous battles showing some of his scares that was covering his body.

His opponent was wearing a colorful dark blue, purple and silver dress inspired by the supreme Chinese empress dresses, and a large silver and colorful floral headwear with long chains of pearls and gems falling from the top of the circlet crown.

A silent moment went by, where only the wind could be heard the tension so thick that It could almost be cut through with a knife.

A battle cry could be heard and the lightning samurai ran over with light, but lightning fast steps going in for a straight attack using his sword to generate lightning that would be used in his attack.

He reached Saya as he jumped in to the air and swung his katana, lit up by electricity. The samurai got dangerously close to her neck, had it not been for the Empress now blocking his attack with an elegant silk war fan.

His attack was blocked completely and she now countered with another war fan that before was behind her back and managed to cut slightly in to his face and stomach.

The samurai winced in pain, as he watched the delighted face on the empress, as she stared at him dangerously with sharp eyes.

"You should never have attempted to come here and oppose me" she said a dark tone in her voice.

He looked at her, eyes pinched slightly together. He decided that the best action for now would be to retreat in to the bamboo forest.

So he ran in to the forest, taking cover and using his surroundings to his advantage as if to hide and later surprise his opponent.

Saya ventured over to the Bamboo forest but first stopping at the floral garden picking up some spiderlily's and throwing them sharply up towards where the samurai was waiting for her forcing him to move from the now sliced bamboo trees he was hiding in.

She stepped in to the forest and looked around, she couldn't find him.

All of a sudden he came from above swinging his sword at her full force. She tried countering but was unsuccessful. He managed to cut parts of her dress up as well as ruining her headwear making her now long black hair float in the wind as cuts on her legs were now apparent stalling her for a bit.

He went in for a second attack as he used one of his special ability's to call forth lightning from the sky down to his hand and form a ball of energy that he used to hit Saya.

Bruises were covering her entire body, as her eyes got even more intense. Anger was now striking the Empress as she flung at him with an intention to kick his head of. But she missed as the samurai dodged and send a fist flying in to her back. She fell to her knees as he put a finger on the back of her neck and electrocuted her head causing her to fall to the ground.

He turned away and looked up at the stars now showing, thinking that he had won. The rain had stopped and the moon that was being displayed was being even bigger then before making him look like a shadow.

Saya rose from where she had been laying, eyes crazy looking, and revenge on her mind. She called fourth the powers of Black, and it streamed to her from every shadow and every dark place, forming itself like what Ravens usual energy blasts would look like, just not coming from her hand, but in Saya's case from mid air.

She showered the dark energy over the lightning Samurai and forced him to the ground, giving him a tremendous amount of tormenting pain through out his entire body, as he was close to being killed from it.

He couldn't rise as he was sitting on his knees on the muddy ground with grains of sand and small stones digging in to his skin.

Saya unremorseful and emotionlessly kicked him in to the air hit him a couple of times threw her war fan's at him and kicked him to the ground with rare force.

He tried to lift him self up as the palms of his hands were now placed firmly in the muddy ground, arms shaking.

Saya walked up to him stretching out one arm as she reached for his sword.

Her being so close to him gave him the opportunity he had now waited for, he grabbed his sword from a position on his knees and shoved it backwards sending most of it right through her, making her eyes and expression go blank.

For a moment she didn't move an inch. She was still as a pole and then she let out a horrifying scream.

Angered yet again she took the sword out of her stomach as if it had been nothing. She then grabbed his ponytail and held him by it as she cut his long hair off with the sword.

The samurai had an expression of true fear and agony, as he was about to await his destiny.

She looked at him no mercy in her eyes only a slight hint of a smile as she walked behind him took a handful of his remaining fairly long hair and slit his throat.

**Normal p.o.v.**

The game ended.

Beastboy threw his controller in to the sofa in anger "ARGH!" he hissed.

Raven sat with big eyes, as she was really surprised that she had won that hectic battle.

"NO FAIR!" Beastboy blurted out. "You must have cheated somehow."

"Relax BB she won fair and square, besides she was just better, guess we have a new master huh?" Cyborg teased Beastboy, who was now sitting with an angry expression.

Robin walked over and took the controller from where Beastboy had thrown it, which meant that she was now up against Robin.

"Well done Raven, didn't expect to be up against you in the final battle, but I wont be going easy on you" Robin said seriously, "it's just you and me now Raven" Robin smirked playfully.

The battle was fierce as she struggled to keep up with Robin's controller speed it wasn't until the last moment where they were both almost out of life, that Raven send him to the other side and it resulted in her winning. At first she couldn't believe it, she had beaten him after this nerve-racking battle.

"Good game Raven" Robin said as he placed a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah! For someone who isn't good at gaming you sure are whipping our buts." Cyborg said, a smile on his face. Using his hand to ruffle up her hair.

"What can I say I'm a good observer." Raven said smiling before she glared at him for continuing ruffling. He immediately stopped, and she stretched her arm out, initiating some one to take the controller. "Who's next" she asked.

"Oh I am, please Raven give it to me, I shall battle Beastboy" Starfire said full of fighting spirit.

"I'm not in the mood" BB said, "I'm calling for some pizza."

I'll play Cyborg offered. She gladly accepted and they continued for a while.

Robin walked over to Raven "So… I guess you won huh?"

"Yeah…" Raven said surprised at her own accomplishment.

"So… do you have any whishes" Robin asked.

"I do…" Raven answered as she stared blankly in to space.

"Care to tell me what it is?" he pressed on.

"Maybe a little later… lets just enjoy the rest of the party ok?" she smiled at him.

Robin looked at her confused as she walked past him, and in to the other sitting area. After standing there a few seconds, he decided to follow her and placed himself on a chair opposite her. They started to talk and later the rest of the titans joined, BB bringing pizza.

Later on she opened a bunch of presents that her friends had gotten her. She happily accepted them and was surprised at their good choices and originality.

When the celebrations were over, and it got late. The titans left for bed, Raven being the last to leave made herself a cup of warm herbal tea and turned of the lights as she walked out the room.

After the celebration Raven was in a really good mood. She had almost forgotten what was afoot, as she walked down the hall towards her room. Raven had had such a great time with her friends, and wouldn't have swapped anything in the world for the time they had spend, these last few hours.

As she reached her door Beastboy stood besides it waiting for her, his back against the wall, arms crossed and one foot on the wall.

She looked at him and waited for him to break the silence as he had already heard her approaching.

"Raven…" he said. "Look, I'm really sorry. I got carried away in there, and I hope it didn't spoil your party." He said as he looked at her a sad expression in his eyes indicating that he really was sorry.

"I know that… with the day that you have been through, I should far from have created a scene, but I lost control and..." she cut him off as she didn't need to hear anymore.

She walked up to him placed a hand on his shoulder and said "it's okay… just don't make a habit of it."

He looked at her not really convinced.

She now walked up so that she stood straight ahead of him staring deeply and seriously in to his eyes as she said. "Listen Beastboy… Today was fun. You were all really nice… a bit persistent… but nice, considering that I had completely destroyed the last party you tried to through me. So I'm just grateful for what you have done, and I had a wonderful time." "Besides you were the first one to do this for me, so don't think about it to much"

His expression changed to a proud one and he gave Raven a big smile. Raven smiled back and said, "Well I better get to bed now, sleep tight."

"Yeah… me to" Beastboy said. "Goodnight Raven, see you tomorrow" he said before he turned in to a cat and ran off.

Raven stood in the hall a bit and lingered. She felt like she had seen a shadow of a spike haired titan in the corner of her eye. She walked a bit towards the hall where she had seen it.

But there was no one there.

She then came to the conclusion that It must just have been her imagination, and she walked back to her door used her powers to slide the door open and went in to her dark room.

She turned on the light and walked over to her bedside table. She then placed her mug with hot warm herbal tea on it, right next to some of her books.

Raven then went over to her closet and took a new pair of pajamas that she slept in. the PJ's consisting of two parts being a simple black T-shirt and a pair of long loose trousers since it was getting cold.

She then went over to her round bed and sat down leaning up against her hood shaped thing that sometimes created a shadow over the bed, so she wouldn't get the sun in her eyes in the morning.

There she sat as she drank her tea and red a bit of a good book, before she felt it was time for bed.

She laid down making herself comfortable as she pulled the covers over her. Now lying in bed, she had a small smile on her face thinking about the fun parts of the day, just before a bad thought struck her and the smile went away. By that thought she started to think about how she could lessen the burden her friends would have, in their next battles.

As she started to relax more, Raven drifted more and more out of consciousness till she at last was comfortably asleep.

Days passed and the titans almost got used to the everyday life that they hadn't had for what seemed like a long time. They had been on constant watch and missions the last couple of weeks before Slade's attack. The week without crime was making them just a little to relaxed and Robin decided that some meetings and briefings of the other titans would be wise.

It was night and all the titans had gone to sleep because they had planed to go see the titans east in the morning.

The halls were so quiet that the slightest little sound could be heard were something to happen. But everything was peaceful until 3.00 a.m.

The alarm went off.

Raven rose from her sleep with implacable haste her entire room blinking red as the alarm went off. She could hear steps running out in front of her door passing it and disappearing in to the distance.

She threw the covers of, of her, and headed to her closet to get a fresh set of clothing. Now dressed, she teleported her self to the main room of the titans tower for a briefing.

Robin had been the first there and Beastboy were there as well steps outside the door indicated that Cyborg was on his way, and she could feel a tired presence coming closer and believed it must be Starfire.

When they were all together Robin began.

"Ok Titans today we have a problem in a forest a town over from Jump. I have been told that the enemy hasn't been identified but terrible sights has been disturbing the people around the area and people have been murdered and some have disappeared. The police and military has been all over this one but they seem to have lost some of their own… so that leaves us."

As they proceeded towards the garage Robin yelled, "This is a serious one. Get ready!"

Raven entered the garage to get in to the T-Ship, but before she could use the steps to get up and in to her seat, Robin held out his arm and blocked her further approach.

"What" she asked confused, they were in a hurry weren't they.

"Raven I don't think you should go!" Robin said a serious tone to his voice.

"Why not!" She asked anxiety reaching her nerves.

"Raven I think it would be best if… if you took a little break. You know… read some books take some time to your self… relax!" Robin said.

"Relax?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow, her emotions making her blood boil under her skin.

"Yes relax" Robin said. "I mean after the episode with Slade, we have talked about it a bit in the grope and we think you need a little break."

"Don't you think sitting here like a sitting duck, would make it much easier for Slade to reach me? I mean it is kinda obvious where we live. And besides, Robin I'm a grown woman, I can take care of my self."

Robin had to admit that she had some good points there, but that still didn't change his mind. Raven had to stay.

"Raven as your leader I'm telling you to stay, since I think this will be best for you. Cyborg has upgraded the tower defense, mechanisms and other needed things so… you should be quite safe here."

"Okay… FINE! but don't come back to me with bullshit about this mission being hard because I wasn't there." Raven hissed.

Robin smiled, getting his will, and of cause keeping her safe… that was the nr. One priority… he convinced himself.

She went back in to the elevator and disappeared behind the elevator doors.

The titans now in the T-ship flew of in to the forest.

Raven looked at them from the window as they flew off, thinking they were fools for not bringing her along, especially when it was such a dangerous mission. But there was nothing to do about it now, she might as well get some work and archiving done while they were gone.

In the air.

"Yo! Robin did you have to be so persistent about Raven not coming? I mean she is one of the more powerful of us… was it really wise of us to leave her at home?" Cyborg asked his now concentrated leader.

"Cyborg, Ravens safety is my nr. one priority. Taking her along after the episode with Slade would have been irresponsible." Robin answered, voice stern.

"Dude she is not a child. I do understand you want to protect her, I do to… but I think she can take care of her self." Cyborg commented.

"Guys would you shut up for a minute, its really hard listening to music with you two arguing over the system."

"Beastboy didn't I tell you not to listen to music when we are in the T-ship" Robin yelled. "What if we were attacked? You'd be happily listening to music like an idiot, while we'd be shot down."

"I just wanted to relax a bit before things got serious" Beastboy defended.

"Never mind, end of discussion." Robin said.

"I never got my answer." Cyborg said.

"Please Cyborg… Robin must have his reasons for wanting to keep Raven at home." Starfire cut in.

"Sounds like a load of bull to me." Cyborg said in a low voice slightly agitated.

They landed in the middle of the forest close to the reported area in a small but dark meadow. All the titans got out of the ship.

"Iiih! It feels… Creepy here" Starfire commented as the titans stood as a group.

"I feel like Ravens missing she would have enjoyed the creepiness." Beastboy added.

"Beastboy focus on the mission." Robin hissed.

"Robins kinda grumpy today huh?" Beastboy said silently to Cyborg!

"Yeah don't know what's gotten in to him." Cyborg answered.

"How come we have to do these missions without Raven, it's so much easier when she is here." BB asked.

"Must be something about Slade not targeting Robin? And that's perhaps scaring him?" Cyborg said in anticipation.

"Maybe…" Beastboy answered.

"It's Because… You would have known if you had attended the meeting earlier, instead of sleeping in." Robin said.

"It's because of what happened to Raven." Cyborg said

BB's eyes got big, "Something happened to Raven? Nothing happens to Raven… like ever. What happened?"

"It has something to do with Slade and the mission we were on about 2 weeks ago" Cyborg said darkly.

BB, "SLADE, he was supposed to be DEAD, how did he come back, and why is he after Raven?"

Cyborg figured that Beastboy wouldn't have all the Intel from Robin, since the night at the garage wasn't as detailed as his descriptions at the meeting. So, Beastboy would have missed quite a bit.

Cyborg answered, "I don't know, according to Robin, Raven told him that it had something to do with her birthday, something about a prophecy of some kind, that happened when Raven was just a kid. "

"No way, Raven was cursed as a child?" BB asked.

"NO! She wasn't cursed she… was just unlucky… that's all." Cy replied.

Starfire, walking a few steps in front of the two chatting boys felt a chill down her spine as the bad atmosphere was making her nervous.

Suddenly she said, "Please friends, focus on the mission, this place makes me feel… the goose bombs."

They walked towards the area they were supposed to investigate. Suddenly they met a running person. They tried to stop her but she just continued running as if her life depended on it.

Her clothes were muddy and torn, tears were escaping her eyes as she ran past the titans. She had on what seemed to be sandals that appeared like they used to be white.

Starfire flew after her. Grabbed her by the arm and forced her to stay still.

The woman started resisting, scratching Starfire and going ballistic, screaming and behaving most abnormal.

Starfire tried talking to her… "Please, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm merely here to help. What has happened? "

The woman looked at Starfire with a crazy look in her eyes. "The others said that too!" The woman said. "They all came, there were so many… so many" she started to cry "I lost him… I lost my little boy. They took him to it. I know it. I'm sure."

"What, what took your boy." Starfire asked panicky, influenced by the woman's horrified vibes.

"He was only six… he had such a long life ahead of him." The woman screamed in agony.

"Well help you retrieve him." Starfire said.

"Its to late, there is nothing more to do." The woman said.

Suddenly a man out of nowhere came out of the trees and attacked Starfire tackling her.

Starfire was startled she had never tried such a thing before but realizing that he was human she decided not to use to much strength as she removed him from herself.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked the man.

The man didn't answer. He looked at her for what seemed like a second with empty eyes and attacked her again. This time Starfire deflected, she would not allow anyone to hurt her.

The other titans now arrived and asked Starfire what happened as she continued to deflect the man's attacks.

Robin hurriedly got the man tied up and examined him.

Starfire looked around for the woman that had previously been there, but she had run off when she wasn't aware.

When Robin was done examining the man he asked, "Where is the woman?"

"She escaped." Starfire said

"How?" Robin asked.

"She ran away when the man attacked me, she was very frightened… Robin I have a bad feeling about this place. The woman acted all strange… and said a lot of things…"

"What did she say Starfire please tell me" Robin said, as he now grabbed her arm and looked seriously in to her eyes, expression grim.

"Something about it being to late, a lot of people coming but… I don't know… she ended of by saying something about the people taking her son and giving it to… IT! What ever IT is." Starfire now felt uncomfortable and Robin hurriedly let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry star I didn't mean to hurt you… I just want this mission to be over so we can figure out what is going on with Slade. I was so close to figuring out something yesterday. I just needed a little more time and this completely threw me off."

"Its ok Robin, I know you are trying your best for out friend. She means a lot to us all." Starfire commented.

"Well it looks like the man is in a strange kind of hypnotic state and cant really respond clearly to what's in front of him." Robin said.

I was hard to tell what had happened to him all Robin could see was that he looked normal clothes a little dirty from mud and other forest articles. But what really bugged him was the empty look in the man's eyes like he wasn't there anymore.

He couldn't seem to put the pieces together.

"Lets continue walking to our destination." Robin said.

They kept on walking in to the forest, the further they got tot their destination the more dead the forest looked.

Besides the dead plants and animals lying around and the smell of rot and death, parts of people were also scattered all over the place.

Small sounds and rustling could be heard from all around them. It could not be the wind since there was no wind that day.

They decided to keep on walking because they had to get to the bottom of this. As they kept on walking, the place they reached had trees that were standing so close together, that no light could be seen, and everything besides the trees seemed to be dead. It was cold, and they had just arrived at their new destination. It was an entrance to a cave, deep within the dark Forrest.

The area had a heavy threatening atmosphere. And even though they were in a forest there was a heavy smell of toxins.

"What is this place?" BB asked.

"I don't know but we are about to find out." Robin said.

As they proceeded in to the deep cave, Starfire decided to give them a bit of light using her starbolt, and Cyborg doing the same with the flashlight from his shoulder.

It was cold and humid inside the cave, and as they began to hear noises, they began feeling that light at this moment perhaps wasn't the best solution, when going in to unknown territory.

AN/:

This was the end of chapter 2

Hope it wasn't too hard to get through.

Next chapter will be better…


	3. Chapter 3: An old lair of Bane's enemy

Welcome to oblivion

This chapter may get rough! Just a warning :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the JLA or other DC characters.

Chapter 3: An old lair of Bane's enemy.

"Why is it that we are in here again?" Beastboy said in a very low whisper, feeling the chill go down his spine as footsteps could be heard, approaching them fast.

"BB be quiet I hear something." Cyborg said, as he looked at his sonic wave transmitter. 'What is this?' he thought to himself. The heartbeats he heard sounded like there were so many, that his reader had difficulty telling, just how many there were. "I think we've got company." He said grimly.

Robin having enhanced night vision in his mask, now saw the countless horrifying enemies that was approaching. As soon as he saw them, he wished he hadn't. Some of them looked human, while others looked more like Halloween costumes of serial killers that had been trapped on an island, with masks that looked like melted faces, or faces with plastically inserted smiles.

Their eyes looked so crazy yet so empty, like all trace of intelligence in them were gone, and replaced with some type of… craving. These people seemed more like puppets then actual people.

Time was limited and he had to warn the other titans, fast.

"Titans get ready!" Robin said in a deadly low voice, knowing that he would have time to say no more.

The first claws scratched Beastboys face before he could defend himself. And the next hit was taken by Cyborg that took a powerful fist to his face. Cyborg turned on his inferred vision making it easier for him to see.

He was surrounded and had a hard time deciding what to do.

The Titans immediately went in to fighting mode ready to take on the enemy's, but what they didn't know was that this wasn't their everyday villain. No this was civilians, the very people they tried their hardest to protect and serve, and hurting them seriously was not an option.

Only Robin and Cyborg could see it, but none of them had the opportunity tell the other two because their attackers were over them in large never ending waves.

But the overwhelming amount of enemies, rendered the titans unable to pay attention to the fact, that the more they fought, the further they started to get from each other, and this made them even more vulnerable do to the quantity of their enemies.

In the meantime Starfires eyes were yet adjusting to the darkness in the cave. Her hair had been pulled and she felt like she was being torn apart from all sides as the crazy people ripped in her clothes, arms and legs, digging in to her skin with their nails and ripping as hard as they could manage.

The pain was getting to her, and reminding her of her 6 years of agonizing torture, before coming to earth. Rage rose up in her, as she tried to fly away. She managed to get up in the air but the people were still hanging on to her, their nails deep in to her skin now.

The rage grew with the pain and it was about to reach maximum. Knowing it could endanger her teammates she tried to hold back, but to no avail she in an automatic response lit up some starbolts, not being able to think straight.

The power build up in them, as one of the on-clenching people tried to bite her, but because she made a sudden move, he didn't manage to get his teeth in to her leg.

She kicked him off her foot. Making him fall straight in to the mattress of crazy people below.

The power in her starbolt had almost reached the limit capacity of power they could muster, before becoming a beam and she was about to shoot.

When suddenly her eyes began adjusting, and she began to recognize them as people. When she found out that that they weren't monsters but people, it gave her a bad taste in her mouth, and she suddenly she didn't want to hurt them.

But she needed to get them off of her.

She retracted the power from her bolts back in to her body and yelled to Beastboy that he had to be carful not to hurt them too much because they were civilians.

Robin and Cyborg felt a bit at ease hearing that the other two titans had figured it out and they could now put all their effort in to fighting.

Starfire did her best to get the people that held on to her, to let her go, when all of a sudden she heard a strange noise from below. She looked down and saw people forming a small mountain under her.

It became it taller and taller, as the people formed their way upwards, climbing on each other stumbling on their way, as they stepped on each other's shoulders and heads, reaching in desperation to get a hold of her.

It was terrible watching the people stepping so desperately on each other, trying to reach her, but she had to deal with the fact that they were getting closer to her too, and she couldn't get further up since there was some very sharp cave spikes above her.

One suddenly managed to reach her leg and it pulled her down. As she felt the hand on her leg, she let out a loud scream.

More hands joined in, and before she knew it, she was almost drowning in people before she could breath in again.

A minute went by, and it got hard to inhale as Starfire gasped for air. She felt knees being pressed hard against her chest, as she was being almost buried in people.

She started to panic she needed to break free.

She gathered all of her strength and stretched herself so strongly, that the people that been crushing her, flew like projectiles, some hitting the walls of the cave.

Twenty hours had passed, and it felt to the titans like they had been fighting for so long, that days had passed.

They had lost all sense of time, as the fight was now all about surviving and their bodies had gone in to a state of automatic defense.

There was now no way to escape out of the cave.

They had been fighting there way further in to the cave, and hadn't been able to orient themselves because the fight demanded their complete attention.

Not knowing it the Titans were now completely lost.

Robin, isolated and tired only saw one option left, he had to bring forth his electric staffs.

He brought forth his staffs and slammed it in to the head of the nearest zombie like person.

As he had done so, more came for him, so he hit them with the staffs like machetes cutting through a bamboo forest, electrocuting them all on his way in to what felt like oblivion.

He was about to tire completely, and was having a difficult time keeping focused.

He had taken a heavy beating but he couldn't kill them… it was wrong. They were people no matter how much they came back after he put them down.

What had happened to these people? How could they keep coming back at him like this. Why weren't they tired or run down at all?

He did his best to defend himself, as fighting them no longer was an option. And his low energy level that he had acquired after hours of intense fighting didn't help.

The only thought that seemed clear in his head was that it was a good thing that they had left Raven at home. If Slade had scared her, this… well this would have made fear consume her completely.

Beastboy had done his best fighting through the never-ending steam of people that attacked him. He simply couldn't understand why civilians would become this way. How they had even become this way? During the many hours of intense fighting, Beastboy had managed to turn in to a lot of things, but like Robin he was now too running out of stamina.

He was rundown and looked miserable. All he could manage to do, was to turn in to a gorilla and keep that shape, as he tried his best to fight his way through the endless sea of people.

It was mentally draining for him and he really needed a break soon. Fighting innocent people that…

He couldn't tell anymore, were they really innocent?

His drained mental state started playing with his mind. He was getting tired and had a hard time stabilizing his mentality. He was getting angry, slow and began to make mistakes.

He was so drained that he felt like dropping down on the cold cave floor, which would be a very likely future, if this didn't end soon.

Cyborg in the middle of fighting of a blond woman with ripped nails, that if one looked closely still had faded pink nail polish on, suddenly spotted something glossy in the corner of his eye.

At first he thought it was a trick of the mind. But after using his flashlight from his shoulder and pointed it in the direction he had found the glossy light to be a metal door.

Knowing that the titans were a good distance away from him because he absolutely couldn't see them he needed to yell.

But his voice was so sore from all the battle cry's he had let out while fighting, that shouting now would really hurt.

But he needed to do it. He needed to tell the others, and fast if they were even near as finished as he was.

"Yo I think I found an escape!"

there was no response.

He let out a shockwave from his arm, channeling his sonic cannon so that it instead of a beam it let out a strong pulse. This making everyone that attacked him within the radius of 20 meters fall to the ground.

Cyborg had next no energy left in his body and knew that he could only do that trick one more time.

He tried to yell again.

"Robin, Starfire, Beastboy you need to get over here, Pronto!" He yelled as, his throat was now burning.

The first to try and fight his way over there was Robin, Cyborg helped him a bit with a less strong pulse and Robin managed to get to his side.

When Cyborg saw Robin in that state he thanked luck for letting the metal door be there.

Robin looked horrible. His clothes ripped, he had scares everywhere, blue… or more like black marks all over his body and hair all messed up.

The only thing that was really intact was his mask, which it had looked like he had protected with his life.

It wasn't long before the people on the ground rose again and continued to approach them with deadly vigor.

That was when Starfire came, hitting the people hard, as she carved a path through them with one arm.

The other arm was hurt, but she held on to Beastboys unconscious form with headstrong will alone, not to let him go.

As she reached the other two, she fell to her knees being totally exhausted. But still would not let go of Beastboy. Like Robin she and Beastboy were completely covered in bruises and cuts, while their clothes were improperly ripped to threads and small pieces. But none of them had the time nor energy to cover up.

"Why are we here." Robin yelled to Cyborg with what seemed like the last bit of voice he had left.

"See that over there." Cyborg mimicked to the metal door that was about 10 meters from them.

Going the distance of 10 meters felt like crossing an ocean but it would be necessary to get out of there.

"We just need to get over there and get through it. It seems like they haven't even been able to get in there." Cyborg said just loud enough that they all managed to here him.

"Do you think it's wis…." Robin didn't even feel like arguing. "Okay let's go!" they fought their way through the crowd and reached the door.

It seemed heavily bolted. And Cyborg couldn't shake the thought that if Raven had been there, they could all have been inside that door with in seconds and be safe or even better, she could have gotten them out of there.

But she wasn't there and she wasn't going to come. Not that she wouldn't have done her best to assist, and come right in to this deathtrap just to save them, but they had all decided against calling her as she had, had a hard time with Slade and needed rest.

Plus it would do no good to call her now she would just have to deal with all that they had failed to all by herself. That was irresponsible, and he would never let her go through such a nightmare. Not on her own.

They needed to make a plan to open that metal door.

"Okay." Robin's hoarse voice said. "I'll hold off the zombies, you two gather the strength to get the door up."

Cyborg and Starfire began to gather up all of what was left of their strength and counted to three as they tried hitting the door, but it didn't budge it didn't even waver. Not having the option of giving up they tried to use their sonic wave and starbolts but nothing happened at all. Desperation now got to them.

Robin tried the best he could to look back at them as he almost didn't have time for it as countless enemies kept coming at him.

"Have you got it open yet?" robin yelled in desperation.

That was when Beastboy woke up "Ah! Enough with all the noise already! Can't a guy get a descent bit of rest over here?" he sat up and wiped his eyes. "I just had the worst nightmare. I was trapped in this cave with you guys, and I didn't know how to get out… then suddenly there was all these zombies that were actually civilians, but something had happened to them…"

He opened his eyes to orient himself.

"…It wasn't a dream huh!"

"Beastboy! Can you make yourself in to an animal so small that you could get through that metal door over there, and see of you can open it from the inside?" Robin screamed in desperation.

Cyborg and Starfire had already joined Robin in trying to defend their position.

"Sure no problemo." Beastboy said. He would rather then anything else get out of there as fast as he possibly could.

He made himself in to an ant and by luck managed to squeeze himself through the crack with out getting stepped on.

He was there on the other side… and boy it wasn't pretty he shifted back to his human form and felt the presence of heavy gasses but in a very small dose. He went to the door and tried to find a way to open it.

Getting his friends in here were considering the gasses was still way better then staying out there and getting killed.

He found a handle and a button and used them both to open the door. It was heavy, and at least 50cm thick. Someone really wanted to hide something or really wanted to keep something out.

He decided not to open it completely but rather just enough for his friends to get through since it would be hard to close again if he opened it to much.

"Hurry!" Beastboy yelled to the Titans as a nightmarish hell like situation was unfolding outside.

Starfire grabbed the two boys and flew in side as Beastboy held the door.

When inside she let go of the two boys and helped Beastboy to close the door.

"Welcome to me Casa." Beastboy said excitedly.

"Well it most definitely could be your house." Starfire said. "What is that smell!"

Beastboy shrunk a bit "Hey what's that supposed to mean?" he said in a loud and offended voice.

"Sorry…" Starfire said as the edge of her mouth twitched.

"Better be!" Beastboy said in a low voice.

Robin started looking around. All of them had not really had a chance to look around and see where they had just gone in.

There were screens everywhere old computers and some newer ones as well. There were shelves with boxes, files, books and specimens of what looked like guts and intestines of both humans and animals.

There were millions of rows of test tubes and almost equally as many conical flasks with strange liquids and powders.

Robin tried turning on one of the computers to gain some information on what has happened there.

As he reached for the power button, he could feel his body ache.

When he managed to open it and crack the pin of a lot of files, he read them and went back to the titans to brief them about the information he had found out.

"What did you find?" Cyborg asked. Now plugged on to a power source to regain some strength.

"It used to be a lab that belonged to the Doctor that created Venom. Venom was a drug Bane used to be addicted to, before he became "good".

Bane was used as an experiment with a new type of venom that was developed at that time, and since he was a prisoner he could not escape the treatment.

According to himself and other witnesses he was the only soul survivor of Venom, which was a drug, created to give people super human strength.

Bane must have found it back in the day to stop the guy from creating new branches of Venom and get even more people addicted to the stuff.

According to the files, Bane overtook the lab and later used it to experiment with new types of drugs that could cure him of his addiction, or at least replace venom, but the experiments were left, as Bane has now abandoned the place."

According to some information Robin had received from Batman a long time ago, Bane had securely locked down the place and made sure that no one could reopen it.

But as Robin knew… nothing "secure" ever lasted forever.

Secure was just a state of mind humans created to not be on a constant guard out for everything.

Robin looked a bit around the lab with the broken flasks and glass shattered all over the floor.

Liquids were lying around on the floor, some had created holes in the floor from acid and other toxins. There was a thick smock that filled the atmosphere in the room. It was somewhat survivable, but it wasn't something that Robin thought would be good for them in the long run.

"Yo Robin, I don't think staying in here is the best idea." Cyborg said. "According to my sensors I detect a large amount of unhealthy toxins in the air."

"I know Cyborg… but what other options do we have? We are trapped in here, and I have no energy to go out there again, at least not for the time being."

"Well there is…" Beastboy said.

"No!" Robin said.

"Why not? She might be our only chance of getting out." Starfire asked.

"It's not safe, and there is other options, there is the Justice League." Robin replied.

"We usually haven't needed help form them, Robin." Cyborg said.

"Involving the JLA? Do you know what that will do to our reputation? They will take us even less seriously then they already do." Beastboy said.

"Its not about reputation! It's about survival, and keeping Raven safe. I'm calling them."

"Robin…" Starfire said with a hint of sadness.

"What… you agree with them?" Robin said.

"I think getting some assistance from Raven would be best." Starfire answered.

"She has been trough a lot, it would be wrong to involve her now, Slade could attack at any moment, and Raven didn't look like she was okay after her last encounter with him.

And I strongly doubt a week will do the trick. That was why we enhanced the tower security, so that even if we are not there, she will have a better chance of defending herself." Robin defended.

"Okay… call The JLA" Cyborg said.

"Cyborg…" Beastboy asked. "Why are you suddenly okay with this?"

"Its not that I'm okay with it, I just wouldn't be okay with it, if something happened to Raven because fear consumed her."

"Okay, Robin call the League of Justice." Starfire said in defeat.

Robin brought forth his JLA communicator which all of the titans had received.

He waited, as the screen was black with white silhouettes of some of the JLA members.

Robin stared at the silhouette of Batman and Hawk girl. As he waited, the darkness of Batman and the wings of Hawk girl reminded him of Raven.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Martian man answered the call.

Robin was the first to speak being impatient. "John why are you answering?"

"Robin… I can't talk for long the justice league is… quite busy at the moment…" He looked back as a fierce fight was going on behind him.

"What! Why? What's happening?"

"People of the cities all over the country has suddenly started going crazy, acting very strange and attacking others. Almost like they are possessed… most of the others are out to try and help the remaining people in to hiding while we take care of the mad people."

So what felt like the zombie apocalypse wasn't just in the cave… it was happening all over the place.

What could have caused this? Robin thought to himself.

Batman cut in…

"No Robin. Whom could have caused this!"

"The toxins apparently had a side effect of driving the test subjects crazy and giving them enhanced vision." Batman said.

"Joker…" Robin snared to himself.

"We can't be sure, but it's an option." Batman said.

"At the moment ALL JLA members are occupied so there is no way we can help you. We are trying to find the source, and a cure. Everybody is working on this. I'm very sorry Robin, but at this moment you are on your own." Bruce said darkly with a bit of a softness and sincerity in his voice.

Robin looked away from the screen. This really wasn't his day. Everything was wrong.

"Has he announced anything? He usually leaves hints or flat out exposes himself." Robin said.

"Not yet… If It's him he's playing a whole new game…" Batman said but suddenly he was cut off.

The screen turned black as a white clown face reviled it self on the screen. The screen then turned black again, and a blue background screen, as well as music that played what sounded like a familiar news broadcast theme played out of the communicator.

A figure of a person sitting in a chair now emerged.

The person in the chair slowly spun around as light began to be casted upon the shape of a man.

There he was… The Joker. The lights that were now shining upon him, was giving an extra eerie effect to the huge smile on his face.

He wore his usual purple suite and a slim pair of rectangular glasses with a blue frame to give effect to his Character as a news intermediate. He collected the papers in his hands by letting them fall vertically on to the table while still holding them. He cleared his throat and gazed down at them, as he was about to read up from the papers.

"Hello… people of the world. Joker here with the latest news of what is happening worldwide. Today in this special News report as strange weather and demonstrations in Egypt continues to progress, as new and smiling people has now joined the daylight of the worlds biggest cities." His smile widened in an even more unnatural manner, then what was normally twisted for him.

"People in Europe are rioting over most flights being canceled out of Europe as trouble is occurring steadily and brutally on all other parts of the world.

Reporters from Asia has been reporting about an increasing amount of cases concerning gas, unexplainable crazy behavior in the civil population as well as development in strength and cannibalism.

And in Africa killings has had a steady increase in these last few days, and people are outraged and afraid to leave their homes as the global trend continues."

"We have managed to get some pictures of the tragic events so that you will now get a better visual of what this will mean for your future." He put on a theatrical sad face and continued his speech.

"We are liable to tell you that watching these following pictures, might be a… slight bit to violent for sensitive souls as they might contain extreme violence and blood." Joker said with a reappearing smile on his face.

The following video clip showed blood scattered everywhere, people attacking each other, women and children screaming and running in every direction, as well as some that just straight out started eating another's flesh.

That was where the video cut.

"Now for local news." Joker said regularly.

"The global trend continues, as parts of Chicago have been destroyed by civilians. Eerie behaviors keep being reported in from all of the biggest cities of the states as scientists and chemists are trying to find the cause and a cure of this strange global event."

"Several reports of strange weather over parts of the world has reached us and it is advised not to go to the following places that out dear weather reporter Harley will soon give us a short overview of. "

"Some have even clamed that the strange weather is the cause of these events, but those words has yet to be confirmed…" joker looked darkly at the screen.

"Over to you Harley dear…"

The screen cut, and a sort film of changing weather was now shown, before it stopped and Harley appeared wearing a raincoat, and standing with an umbrella.

"Oh! Thank you mister J" Harley said as the camera was now focused on her in front of a weather screen.

On the screen was the usual looking weather forecast, and in front of it was two people on a blue office chair with wheels on it.

The two people were taped together and blindfolded with colorful duct tape.

The tape was placed so that it shaped X'es over their eyes making them look like dead clowns. They were also rendered unable to speak having red socks in their mouths.

They would have done worse, but this was TV. They couldn't show such things on TV… that would take out all the fun of the broadcast.

She had made a small part of the socks slip out, so that they wouldn't be able to talk, but it still looked like they were sticking out there tongs in mockery.

Harley looked at them with a childish naughty smile, as she then kicked the chair away making the two people roll a meter and then hit a crack that made them fall face first in to the ground.

Now that she was rid of them she had the entire spot to herself and was now ready to begin.

She put a hand on her hip and put the microphone up to her mouth to speak "Okay now that that we have got them out of the way, I'll get back to what's important."

"The last couple of days have been a little cloudy, but the sun is coming back so now would be a perfect time for a good long vacation."

"What do you say mister J would you like to go in vacation?" Harley asked.

"That would be a luxury I wouldn't have time for… I have so much work to do…" Joker replied.

Harley put on a caricatured sad face and then turned it in to a big grin "I'll announce the weather all over the world form beginning to end."

"First we have New York City (US) weather clear for the moment, but I see a storm approaching.

Sao Paulo (brazil) hmm… isn't it almost always sunny there? Well sunny and 28 degrees C. Johannesburg (South Africa) 35 degrees C. but I heard they would be getting some heavy rain soon.

Abidjan (Ivory cost Africa) 43 degrees C. hot. hot. hot.

Delhi (India) dust rain and warm weather 33 degrees C. Bangalore (India) same. Jaipur (India) mostly cloudy, but same temperature."

Harley stopped.

"I'll let the screen show the rest." She said, getting a bit tired of announcing so many places.

Shenyang (China) 32 degrees. Beijing (China) 34 degrees.

Guangzhou (China) 31 degrees.

Seoul (South Korea) 37 degrees.

Yokohama (Japan) 13 degrees. chilly with a twist of rain.

Singapore (Singapore) 35 degrees thunder.

Yangon (Myanmar) 28 degrees, sunny.

Hanoi (Vietnam) 27 degrees, sunny.

Moscow (Russia) - 8 degrees heavy snow.

Riyadh (Saudi Arabia) 45 degrees burning hot.

Istanbul (Turkey) 25 degrees

Stockholm (Sweden) 0 degrees Light snow.

Sofia (Bulgaria) 10 degrees.

Brussels (Belgium) 9 degrees.

Paris (France) 7 degrees.

"I think that was about it." Harley said. "Oh! Sugar wouldn't Paris be romantic?"

The screen returned to the Joker.

"Harley my dear… thank you so much for that wonderful weather report I think it will prove most useful. Things are about to get interesting! Well I do think its time for a well-deserved vacation now. Ta, ta!" Joker said knowing fully well that he had said just the before contradicted what he had said now.

"As the last story today, people are starting to complain asking where their hero's are… now, that the weather has gotten out of control…"

"That was it for today, and I hope the weather gets to you."

The screen cut. And a logo of a clown reappeared.

Robin noted the little dot on the back of the papers Joker had in his hands.

His papers had a logo of a huge clown head with the world for a nose. On the nose the country could easily be seen and on one country especially there was a dot.

'He must have manipulated the weather somehow' Robin thought.

Maybe it was too dangerous to even leave the lab. But what choice did they have? There only was 2 choices.

Stay they couldn't leave the lab in their current state. But… If they didn't leave now they would end up dying from the gasses and toxic waste that gave the place the aroma they would most certainly be poisoned by if they stayed more then a few hours they'd be poisoned.

Leave but they would have to go through they zombies again and try to find the way out of the cave that they at some point lost during there fight. Robin had tried to find a map of the lab and the cave but he only could find that of the lab so the cave was a maze that you'd have to know by heart to get through.

This was all going a place Robin didn't like.

They had to get to the T-ship and get back to the tower. All he had hoped was that none of those zombies had gotten to Raven, or Jump city for that matter.

There had to be another way out.

They all walked around the lab looking at the strange remains of what used to be a research lab reading in some of the books trying to find a way out.

Sitting and trying to regain strength Robin, Cyborg and Starfire had empty looks in their eyes. They had used so much energy that they were all about to fall a sleep.

Beastboy wandered around and had countless times been about to fall down or stumble in the holes in the floor.

He thought that the time before would be the last time he would do so, but he was wrong. He became unaware for a second and suddenly stumbled in to one of the machines that stood up against a wall moving it a few feet.

He saw a wired looking trapdoor access build in to the floor where the machine had been.

He called over the other Titans almost waking up from their as-relaxed-as-can-be when trapped in a toxic room with no escape and zombie like people outside the door.

They stood next to Beastboy and looked at the trapped door.

"Good work Beastboy." Robin said as he gave him a pat on the back.

"Ouch!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Sorry." Robin said apologetically.

Starfire ripped the door open so they could get out as fast as possible.

It was dark down there, but the air was way cleaner and it didn't smell the same as the toxic waste and the rotten human parts. It was a smell of water and dirt and a feel of a cold humidity that faced them.

The titans almost couldn't get enough of it as they had been trapped 26 hours with no sleep and constant stress and some a fear of death.

Getting in to a place with clean air seamed like all worries was over. Only Robin kept his stubborn focus on it was halfway an automatic reaction from back in the day, as well survival instinct. You never know what would come for you next.

They used Cyborg's flashlight again. And Starfire used a starbolt to provide light. As they had walked a while Beastboy was the first to detect a draft.

He almost ran towards it, not noticing the noise from the waterfall that was getting louder, and louder. When he reached and could see the light blue sky with no clouds on it he stopped. But what he didn't realize was that the cliff he stood on was slippery and he ended up sliding off of the cliff landing in the water and with no warning he was now falling down a waterfall.

Beastboy was stunned for a second, he couldn't even scream. All he could do was remember the tragic death of his parents all over again.

It was almost the same death as he was about to experience… how ironic.

They had been out sailing down a river in Africa when suddenly they encountered a huge waterfall. They couldn't manage to sail backwards as their boat was being pulled strongly towards the waterfall.

As they fell down Beastboy managed to transform himself in to a bird and fly to safety, but as he did he remembered his parents and flew over only to watch them fall towards their deaths.

He couldn't shake the blame of not being able to save them. If he had just… if he had been able to save them… things would have been different.

Sadness crept op in him. It had been so long since the tragedy of his parent's death had been on his mind. The Titans, "his new family" had provided such excellent distraction, that he had been able to forget it for quite the while now. But now the thoughts were back. And he almost didn't feel like saving himself.

But then he remembered that the rest of the titans didn't know… He couldn't let his friends suffer the surprise that he had.

He turned in to an eagle and flew upwards to warn the other titans.

But too late... he watched as his new family was falling down the waterfall he almost couldn't watch before…

Starfire out of reflex grabbed Cyborg and flew upward while Robin being lucky having great reflexes had a grappling hook that he shot at the nearest cliff before hitting the cliffs of the bottom of the waterfall.

But he had shot it straight up so he ended up hanging on to a grabbling hook that insured that he would continue to get heavy water down at him. Beastboy saw this chance to save Robin. He transformed on to a dragon and grabbed Robin before he couldn't hold on any longer.

He landed next to where Starfire and Cyborg stood dropping Robin down next to them and then morphing in mid air landing next to Robin.

"Sorry guys I couldn't warn you in time." Beastboy said bitterly in regret.

"What are you talking about Beastboy, you fell first, it could in no way be your fault." Starfire tried to comfort him.

He just looked away and said "No I should have been better then this."

"You managed to save Robin, that should count for something." Cyborg put a supporting hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

Beastboy gave him as much of a smile as he could muster, but it wasn't much. Cyborg almost got worried at his behavior.

Robin looked but thought that leaving himself out of this one would be best in this type of situation.

He called the T-Ship with a transmitter, and as it arrived he said."Let's go home!"

AN:/ this was a bit of a long one… hope you liked it.

Sorry about the long wait… I've been a bit busy writhing down parts that will appear in the other chapters so that I'll be able to update sooner (I hope).

Please write what you think, if you ended up getting through it.

I can't really tell if its good or bad myself… since righting this chapter was a test of endurance for me.

:)


	4. Chapter 4: Lets Go!

Disclaimer: Do not own anything DC, not characters, not background stories, only the idea and construction of this story.

Chapter 4: Lets Go!

After flying a couple of hours in the T-Ship, looking over some of the burned and partly destroyed cities they flew by, they finally arrived in Jump City.

They looked down at it to understand what had happened, but everything seemed as if nothing had happened. It was quiet, people were on the streets as if it was just another normal day. The Titans couldn't understand but before they could do anything they needed to get home.

Finally they arrived.

The garage door opened for them. And they landed the ship.

Upon noticing their return Raven came down to greet them.

"So how was the mission." She asked with a bit of a smirk before she saw them. She was happy they had returned.

Having the tower to herself was nice enough and all, but having her teammates there with her was even better. It made her feel less alone.

As the windows slid back and she saw them exciting the ship her eyes grew big.

"What happened?" she said a bit louder with concerned voice as Robin walked towards her and then just passed her. Starfire did the same though before leaving her side she put a strained shaking hand on Ravens shoulder. Beastboy gave her a sad and exhausted look, and then left for the elevator.

Cyborg was the only one that stopped to talk to her. She looked up at him in distress from watching them all in that state and feeling their pain, as she and unconsciously absorbed parts of their emotions and energy.

"Its been rough" he started.

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked, putting a supporting hand on hid upper arm.

"Haven't you been watching the news?" he asked in surprise.

"No I don't watch much TV, I've been reading, and archiving took up most of my time." She replied.

"You've been working?" the surprise never leaving his face as a small ironic sad laugh escaped him.

"Yes, has something happened?" she asked more confused then before. All she knew was that Jump city had been fine and no alarms had sounded at all.

He looked at her in disbelief, Raven was always one of the first to know when things happened. How could she have missed the Joker news announcement?

He shook it of and answered her. "To much to describe now. Follow me to my room I need some rest I'll tell you before I go in to a healing sleep."

She followed him and heard how the entire mission had unfolded.

She couldn't believe it she was speechless. They should have brought her, she could have helped, she could have saved them.

She regretted not having been more persistent; this mistake would never be repeated. She would make sure of it.

She let them all rest, and made preparations for them entering the medical facilities in the tower.

She thought about making breakfast but she wasn't confident in her cooking skills so she went out to buy some instead.

A couple of days passed the titans had gotten better but wasn't up and running a hundred percent.

When the titans got a call from Batman.

His face covered the entire TV screen that was in the Titans living room

"What is status!" Robin asked eagerly.

"No one has heard from Joker since the news cast, we couldn't trace the transmission." Robin hit a hard fist in to the table in anger. "But I think the list of cities and countries were a lead to where he would strike next, he said that the list was most useful and I think they'll start in Paris. " Batman said.

Robin looked at him "Why haven't you told us before?" voice agitated.

"Time wasn't for it Robin. We have been working on stabilizing the population and finding a cure." He said avoiding Robins question.

Thing was, Robin already knew.

He had seen the destination it on Jokers papers under the transmission, and he knew that the first clue was in Paris.

Exactly that, was a thing the Dark Knight wouldn't miss as well.

But Robin could tell that he was talking around the reason why. "That's bull… you want something…" Robin said in an angry tone.

Batman stared at him with a pricing glare that would have gone through most… but not Robin… he had learned to deflect it.

"I wouldn't normally put you on a job like this… and the league will take care of most of it… but we need you, since Joker is quite aware of the members of the league. You'll have an easier time moving around."

"But he knows me too." Robin asked.

"Yes… and no." Batman said. "When Jason got caught and was killed, well… he never managed to get information on you.

Only me and Jason. I don't know why he wanted to protect you so much, but you escaped the bullet." Batman took a brake from talking then continued. "But don't think Joker isn't right on you Robin, he probably found out, Googleing our family."

"Luckily for you, you don't have as many pictures out of yourself as Jason has, and you can be hard to find." Batman said.

Robin looked at him. Getting what he was at.

"You need a partner… one that can obscure you." He continued.

"Okay… but this will be done my way." Robin said.

"I wouldn't have given you this mission if I didn't think you could handle it." Batman said.

But Robin wasn't so sure.

He had quite the habit of underestimating him. Not nearly as much as the rest of the league of cause, but just enough that it got on his nerves at times.

"Give me a sort briefing later, on who you'll be bringing, and when you'll leave." Batman said and then cut the conversation.

Robin turned and looked at the others, only Starfire and Beastboy were present in the room.

"So we can't all go?" Beastboy asked.

"A lot of people traveling together would be too noticeable, where only one or two would be able to slip by without people noticing." Robin defended.

"Oh Robin shall we go?" Starfire asked full of joy.

"Uh… well you see Star… I don't think you'd would be able to go… you are… well… too noticeable."

"Oh!" Starfire's face now wore a sad expression. Her being an alien and having the looks she had would attract to much attention.

"So Cyborg huh?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm afraid not." Robin said.

Raven entered the room just at that moment. Nobody noticing.

"Raven… Really? And SHE'S is not too noticeable…? You're just taking HER because she is EASY!"

"No she is best at discretion, which you could learn a bit from." Robin pointed out.

Beastboy got a bit angry when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back.

"I'm easy?" Raven asked, as she looked at him with eyes that were ready to rip him apart.

Beastboy suddenly shrunk in to the floor while having a hard time sinking his saliva. "Did I say Easy? I… I meant effortless."

She looked up at Robin "What is this about?" she asked.

"I'm taking you on a trip." He said, his serious look piercing at her.

"Okay…? And what exactly does that mean?"

"That you and me are going on a solo mission together." Robin said as he walked over to her.

He took her right hand in his and placed his other hand on her back, leading her out of the room and in to the hallway, away from the other two.

"So where are we going?" Raven asked.

"Were headed for France." Robin said now letting go.

"Why France?" she asked.

Because that's where hell strike first.

They walked further down the hall, Raven following Robin to his room.

He had already packed two suitcases. She got a wired feeling when she saw one pare of woman's clothing on one of them.

She was just about to ask when Robin went over and took the clothes and handed it to Raven.

"Here… this is your clothes, wear it." He demanded. "Go change and meet me in the garage in ten minutes. Bring some of your important things, other then the most obvious that I have taken care of, like clothes, toothbrush and such. I'll brief Cyborg."

She looked oddly at him as she took the clothes.

Since when did he pick out clothes for their missions? It wasn't like she didn't have civilian clothes. But…

Without arguing she went to her room and put on the clothes. It was a long pair of black pants a horizontally striped Black and white long sleeved shirt. Quite simple she thought.

Other then that she added the French hat that Robin had given her and put on a pair of black elegant ballerinas.

Raven felt like she looked like a mime, but she couldn't argue. If he meant that this would make her less notable then so be it.

She then took a bag from her closet put a book, her meditation mirror and a fan in it.

She walked passed her mirror and cupboard where a red lipstick stood. She didn't usually use makeup but she had received it a while ago from Starfire, who had been out shopping and wanted to bring her back something nice.

Raven looked at it for a moment observing it a bit like a foreign object.

She then took it in her hand and added the deep read lipstick as a finishing touch and headed out to meet Robin.

In the garage she saw him with the two suitcases and holding two small books that he got from Cyborg.

"You better take good care of her man." She heard Cyborg say before he turned from him and walked over to her.

"Have a good mission Raven, take care." Cyborg gave her a small hug, because he was going to miss her. He then headed to the elevator where he disappeared behind the closing doors.

Robin gave her one of the books. It was a passport. But not an American one it was French.

She opened it and looked at her picture that had been manipulated so that she looked somewhat like she did now.

Her name was changed to Claire Amalie Tauzin she raised an eyebrow at her name and looked at Robin.

"My name is Laurence (spelled and pronounced in French _Laurent_) Tauzin, remember it." He said.

"What a coincidence…." She said dryly.

"Don't worry we have more identities so don't get to attached to the names." He said.

"So what are we? Brother and sister? Husband and wife?" she asked.

"Colleagues… sharing the same name, having a relationship that is deeper then friendship, but close to that of actual love."

"Do I have a dry sense of humor?" Raven asked… initiating that he was deciding too much, and not letting her in on the decisions enough.

"If you wish." Robin said plainly.

"Good." Raven said.

He looked at her, first now noticing her changed look and finishing touches.

"Very nice, didn't think you were much of a makeup enthusiast." He commented.

"Well it had to be used some time, I got it from Starfire." Raven replied.

"So… what now." she asked.

"We'll go to the airport." He said.

"And how do we get there?" she asked skeptically.

"You transport us there. There is a room in a park near the airport where no one usually is. If you teleport us there we might not get exposed. And no need for a taxi."

"Fine." Raven said not caring, the quicker they got there the better anyway.

She eloped them in black magic and next thing they saw was blackness.

Robin knowing the room was just about to reach for the door. Then Raven took his arm.

"What?" he asked.

"Robin you should take your mask of first." She warned him.

"Oh…" 'Damn' he swore at himself. "Thanks!" he said kindly, he had completely forgotten because he had been so focused on just getting everything done.

She smiled at him but he couldn't see.

He reached for the door again, and sunlight illuminated the room as they left.

They now walked through the park and in to the airport side by side dragging their two bags behind them.

Before they placed themselves in a line for their airline Robin asked Raven if he could have her passport, and she gave it to him.

Robin took Raven's hand as they stood in the short queue.

Raven was uncomfortable with it in the beginning not being used to too much body contact.

The line shrank and it was their turn.

Yes the attendant said. Robin handed her their two passports letting her scan them and then printing out two slips that were placed on their bags and whished them a good trip.

"So… printable tickets?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Robin said with a smile.

They walked through security, Raven being stopped for who knows what reason. And they walked straight into the waiting and shopping area remembering Ravens bag.

They began walking a bit around while they looked at the stores. Sitting would have been a waste since this was a thing they did very rarely.

Raven walked past a store selling clothes. Midway from walking past it she stopped, and looked at it.

It was a bit of a strange store but the clothed and items inside looked expensive, she sneaked a peek and couldn't resist walking in.

Robin who hadn't noted that Raven had left his side suddenly found himself walking all alone. Surprised he looked with haste behind him.

He couldn't see her at all, so he began to walk fast and straight back the path they had walked looking in to all the stores he and managed to pass. He was just about to give up before he caught a glimpse of her in this very interesting store, he had never really seen anywhere before. He walked up to her and reached for her shoulder, but stopped midway as he saw what she was holding up.

Raven stood and looked at a really pretty square scarf when all of a sudden she felt a familiar presence and turned to look at Robin.

"Hello Laurence" she said with a hint of a smile.

"Hi darling what are you looking at?" Robin asked.

"It's a scarf… I thought it was pretty." Raven said looking at him with eyes that looked like they sparkled with interest.

"It suites you." Robin said.

"You think?" She said with a smile "It's nice but it's pricy… besides we have all of Paris to go through, so I don't think I should get it."

Of cause with Richard money wasn't a problem, but even though Raven new, she didn't want to use any of his overflow of endless cash given to him as a farewell gift from Bruce.

The sales man that from the beginning had been standing at the front desk now walked towards the two.

"Ah… an interesting choice, that one, is one of a kind." He said with a hint of interest at Raven's choice.

"It is. Claire always has great taste."

"You think so?" Raven asked seriously.

"Yes." Robin answered sincerely as he gave her a loving look.

Raven kept her smiling façade but deep inside she was a bit touched and a bit wary. What was this about? And since when was Robin such a good actor? Well it didn't matter now, as long as people were buying their couple act, everything was fine.

She put the squared scarf down and stroke Robins shoulder as she walked past him and said. "I'll be waiting outside for you at the lounge area, I need something to drink."

He looked at her in confusion as she left him by himself. The salesman looked at him not really sure if he should say anything.

Robin then took the scarf in his hand and looked at it closely, it felt soft and light as a feather. There was just something about it… he couldn't really put his finger on it… may be that was what had attracted Raven to it…

Time passed and Robin was now walking over towards where Raven had told him she would be.

When he found her at the launch, she had a soft drink beside her, and a book in her hand. When he approached her, he expected her to lift her head and greet him with a look, but she didn't.

Instead she was so deeply absorbed in her book that she didn't notes him at all.

He tapped her on the shoulder and said. "Its time to board."

She looked up at him in surprise haven forgotten the time and where she was. "Right." she said, as she rose from the chair put a bookmark in her book and closed it.

She took her handbag and placed her book in it before she started walking with Richard towards the gate.

"So Paris huh?" Raven began.

"Yes the city of love." Robin said plainly.

"I would rather go to Venice." Raven said looking out a window at the planes she passed by on the way to their gate.

"Why? What there?" Robin asked.

"The Venetian carnival. I heard it's a must see thing. It is a huge folk fest where everyone dresses up in clothes from a different age, wear masks and dance in the streets. Plus there are a couple of good bookstores and shops, that I want to visit."

Robin was a bit surprised at Ravens words. A party? The bookstores he understood even the shops but the party? Seemed new for her…

She looked at him practically reading what he was thinking, on his face.

"It's the experience, it sounds interesting." She told him dryly.

And walked a little faster, making him half run to follow her steps. "That sounds great… would you mind if I join?" He asked.

"You are th... you have a great responsibility at your job I wouldn't want to trouble you with asking you to accompany me." she said in an almost snare.

"Oh but I wouldn't miss it for the world. Traveling with you is a great pleasure of mine, and accompanying you to a party… well… how could I say no!" Robin said.

She stopped for a moment and looked at him with a raised brow.

"That's why I love you…" she sighed unenthusiastically.

He looked at her in disbelief for a second, a bit of sadness crossing his eyes… that was mean. He meant what he said. He really did want to go with her.

They walked down a far wing of the airport, passing a few hundred gates and in the end reached the waiting area of their gate.

The time gave Robin time to think… he hadn't been very nice lately and he had treated Raven very strictly being a bit to harsh in his statements of her and not letting her join them on the last mission. But he just wanted to make sure she was alright, wasn't that okay? He asked himself.

And he probably shouldn't have been so judging before, but it was just a statement he had never anticipated from Raven it truly surprised him.

It was bad… how could he have let himself be read so obviously.

But they were friends… the best, and she would forgive him wouldn't she?

Besides he wanted to surprise her…

When they were about to board the plane Robin Stopped Raven.

She turned to look at him in question not really angry with him anymore, but she just wanted to get on the plane.

Robin took her hand and gave her a simple but pretty black box.

Raven was even more confused them before. What was this about?

He initiated for her to open it, and she felt a bit strange receiving a present from him but she took it and hesitantly opened it.

It was dark blue on the edges and white in the middle. It was covered with a lot of beautiful patterns that made it look very chic. It was the scarf she had been looking at. Her eyes grew large and she became all warm inside.

The scarf was something that she had really wanted but couldn't afford since she could not use her Titan credit card while on a mission. And Robin surely hadn't considered giving her a credit card or at least not that she had seen yet. But still that he had been so considerate made her happy so she ended up giving him a hug with one arm and thanked him before she again proceeded in to the plane with him following right behind her.

They got in to the plane and were shown to their seats.

Everything was ready and they were about to take off.

"So… Venice? Isn't that some time in January?"

"I've heard it is." Raven said.

"We might not be able to make it then, but what do you say we go visit this club I know that gives almost the same experience?" Robin said.

"Its sweet of you Laurence, it really is, but I have many years of my life left to experience it, it doesn't have to be right now." She told him.

She looked over at the window and looked out as she plane took off.

"Laurence I'm sorry I got angry at you… it's just… I never expected you to be surprised that I like getting new impressions. That in this case being a huge folk party."

Robin looked a bit down in shame "No, its not your fault… I just didn't know you well enough."

"Well its never to late… we have a lot of time now having our job to do, we are almost bound to learn new things about each other." Raven said to him, as she had now turned her head to look back at him.

Robin let out a silent laugh and smirked a bit.

"That's why I wanted to travel with you, not as Garfield said 'because it was easy', but because its been a long time since we spend time together."

Ravens cheeks now showed a slight rose color. Her blush so light, but yet just enough so that Robin got a glimpse of it.

Robin smiled at her.

"I'm really looking forward to this trip." He said softly, but the softness turned grim as he said "But the job has to be done!"

Raven suddenly got a serious expression on her face and gave a stiff nod in agreement.

AN:/

Okay that's it for this chapter, hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next.

If you liked the story so far or if you liked any of the chapters please leave a comment or a review.

That will make me very happy :)

Thanks for favoritting to:

Mojoboy31

Jenny-Jay-21

BlackTheRose

Emmi30307

KyuubixNaruto20893

Psycotic Esmarald

And darekjohnd999

It makes me really happy :) and inspires me to keep on writing :)

Thansks for following to:

Mojoboy31

Jenny-Jay-21

BlackTheRose

Emmi30307

Nightmare637

darekjohnd999

and Randompandaattack.

Psycotic Esmarald

TheEarthTrembles

Chigatana

KyuubixNaruto20893

Thanks for the wonderful reviews

Thanks for continuing to read I hope it'll be a good long-term read.

And last but not least thanks to all who read and enjoyed it, but also to those that were willing to give this story a chance :)

- LimitlessDarkness


	5. Chapter 5: World tour!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor any character created by DC.

Chapter 5 World Tour.

The Plane landed in Paris, Charles De Gaulle airport.

Robin and Raven went through the arrival to the area where they could receive their bags.

When they entered the bag arrival area, Robin looked up at the screen to se which number the stand would have so that they could reclaim their bags.

Nr. 7.

As they walked towards the bags, they were already coming out one by one. Robin saw their bags that by luck, was right beside each other.

'What are the odds.' he thought laughing quietly to him self.

He headed over to take the bags with haste, since the crowd of passengers from their plane kept increasing and he wanted to get them before they would have to wait another round, and the they would be surrounded by people.

"Here's your bag Claire." Robin said in French.

"Merci!" Raven answered "Laurent where are we staying?"

Since they had a French passport they needed to do their part of keeping up the image by speaking the language.

"I found a great hotel that's close to the Eifel Tower with a good view of most of Paris."

"You really did your part planning this trip, didn't you." Raven asked.

"Well we can't stay at my fathers apartment because he probably 'rented' it out." Robin answered.

He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned as if to give her a kiss on the cheek. Raven jolted a bit at his movement not really understanding her cheeks turning a light pink as she tried her hardest to stand still.

Robin slowly observed her every reaction to make the situation seem genuine, he wanted to correct any possibility that from the outside could be misunderstood. He then whispered to Raven, "It would be terrible if they found out the connection… besides the JLA is probably there... those that managed to get here unnoticed."

Raven nodded still a bit surprised and shaken by the familiarity, she managed to put up her best shy smile and said. "Well a hotel room will do just fine, as we'll be leaving shortly I suppose."

He let go of her shoulder, took the bag that he had let go of earlier, and started walking out the sliding glass doors. It took Raven a second to get over the moment, she resisted the urge to shake her head and walked after him the blush still quite apparent on her cheeks. 'What was I imagining… it's not like we're like that… I mean… he's got Starfire right? This is just part of the job… yes, the job… get a hold of your self Raven.' She thought to her self.

As she followed him towards the parking lot, they finally found the nearest taxi to take them to the center of Paris.

Robin had voluntarily taken both bags so that she was free to walk straight in to the cab. She opened the backdoor and placed herself on the backseat.

As she entered the cabin and closed the door, the smell of leather became overwhelming.

Raven couldn't take the strong smell so she opened the window taking in some fresher air.

It was dark outside, the wind so cold that her cheeks turned a light rose. As she breathed she could se a light cloud of her breath escape in to the cold night.

She began to freeze but resisted to close the window, she didn't want to be left with the smell of "car" again. Why didn't she have a jacket by now? Had Robin not foreseen that it would be cold? All she could think about was getting a jacket, and that made her become slightly aggravated.

Minutes passed and Raven was getting impatient, where was Robin? He had been out there for quite some time now, and she was just about to go out there, when she heard the other door to the Taxi open. 'Finally' she thought as he came inside the taxi cabin. She followed his movement with her eyes, and almost reached out for him.

She was just about to ask him about a jacket, when she saw that he had a medium-long black jacket with him.

As he placed himself cab he handed the jacket to Raven. She wore it immediately, she didn't close it completely, since the smell mixed with to much heat would make her feel sick.

Sitting with the jacket for a second Raven noticed the leftover heat from Robin who must have been holding it tightly for a while, as he had been out there doing who knows what, that took him so long.

But still receiving the warm jacket, left her with a feeling of gratitude.

Robin gave the taxi driver the address of their destination and they were on their way.

It was quite the long drive… Raven almost stared out at the window the entire time, watching the stars twinkle and the clouds glide gracefully by. The comfortable heat from the jacket and the cold wind brushing her face as they drove thought the night, left her deep in thought, and not really feeling the urge to communicate.

Robin looked at Raven for a moment wondering whether or not to start a conversation. When he looked at her peaceful expression he automatically decided against it. Wondering what to do next as he didn't want to stare down Raven the entire drive… he took forth a tablet and started working.

When they reached their destination Robin paid the driver in cash, as Raven went to the back to get their luggage.

She opened the trunk and put a firm grip on the first bag and lifted it. 'What did Robin put in these bags? Heavy metal or something?' Raven asked herself, as she halfway struggled with the bag.

Robin was just about to assist her, but just before he could… she had managed to get the last bag out of the trunk on her own. The only thing left was the open trunk, so Robin decided to close it for her.

He gave her a smile, which she generously returned before he turned around and gave the cabdriver an ok sign, to say that it was okay to leave.

The cabdriver seemed to understand because he seemed to vanish just as quick as they had found him.

They were now alone, standing and looking at the building, lights glowing from the windows of the hotel and surrounding buildings giving a cozy atmosphere that contrasted the cold light that came from the stars above.

It was an old white building that was built in a typical old European style.

Raven really liked it, and she had often passed it, when she had spent time in Paris all those years ago but didn't really notice its charm before now.

A comfortable chill that came from the light breeze haunted the night, as the two titans continued to stand out on the streets while people passed them, some giving them odd looks for just standing there.

"This is it" Robin declared. "We live in the penthouse suite."

"Laurent doesn't this make our trip here obvious?" Raven raised a brow.

"No Claire, we are two people on a business trip, we live luxuriously… do to my family heritage, is it really wrong to use it a bit?" Robin asked blinking at her.

"I'm just asking if it's really wise to be so… flashy." Raven answered. "It's not like your Dick Grayson a billionaires ward." she said.

"I think the flashiness will serve us well for the time being." Robin answered.

Raven looked away from him, she still thought it was unwise… at least if it continued. They could have just rented an apartment… it would have been less… obvious.

They went inside and approached the reception. The place was huge and very "classical luxury hotel" styled.

Robin had been the one to make the reservation and the person who knew the details, so he was the one to get their keycards. He walked over to the reception and offered their passports so that they could be scanned in.

Raven scanned the launch area with her eyes looking at all the finishing touches that made the hotel have a cozy and unique feel. Raven then turned her head and looked at Robin who at that exact moment, handed over their passports to an employee.

Her eyes went from Robin's indifferent but friendly smiling face to the flustered employee who clearly had a thing for him.

Raven smiled a bit on the inside at the thought of how the girl must feel, but kept her composure and emotions in check not letting it show on her face.

At some point she really felt sorry for the girl. Knowing who Robin was… she would have no chance in this lifetime … but Raven gave her all the props in the world for at least trying.

A bell rang which made Ravens head turn her eyes became pricing and serious as she looked towards the source of the noise. It was a clock… just a clock, she exhaled. Raven took a short moment to look at the time since she hadn't really paid attention to the time and she felt like she had been up for ages.

Meanwhile Robin had finished and walked towards Raven full of confidence looking ready to concur the world.

He put a supporting hand on Ravens shoulder making Raven flinch. She looked back at him in surprise, eyes huge almost as if she would have attacked, but she managed to do a very good job at holding her powers back and hiding it just enough so that it could be mistaken for a small shock.

"I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine… let's just get to the room." Raven said, putting a hand up at her forehead to support it.

"Are you okay" Robin asked, a sudden concern coming over him.

"The air in the cab… I feel a little sick… I must just be tired." Raven answered.

"Hmm… okay, let's go." Robin took both bags in his hands, leaving Raven to only carry her handbag as they walked towards a golden elevator.

Raven pushed the button and in a matter of seconds the bing! Sound from the elevator echoed in the hall.

The doors opened and 3 people dressed in business suites walked out.

As the elevator emptied they gave it a quick look before stepping in. The top half of the elevator was dominated by huge mirrors that reflected any person approaching, and the bottom was a dark red leather cushion looking wall, that oddly enough fit the style if the elevator. They went in to it and pushed the button that took them up to the top floor, where they exited.

Robin swiped one of the keycards at the door lock, and it let him enter.

Raven followed and was taken aback at the vast amount of space.

Raven took a look around. The room had huge windows that let her get a good view if the night sky as well as the city lights that made Paris seem so alive.

It was quite high up and they had a great view of the whole city. The suite was divided in to a kitchen /dining room a living room area a bathroom and a huge bedroom. But the best was if you walked through the terrace that had its own little garden and a medium swimming pool that were limited to only the guest of that suite.

"So what do you think? You still think we should settle for something else?" he asked her.

Raven didn't answer she just looked out at the chairs, they looked so comfortable… Raven was about to head out to get a better look, when suddenly Robin took her wrist.

"Not now." Robin said with a stern and suspicious look on his face. He slowly let go of her wrist and lightly stroked it before he let it go making sure that he hadn't grabbed her to hard.

He had seen a shadow on the balcony and slowly went out to inspect it pretending that he hadn't noticed the shadow. He opened the door.

The figure seemed to try to surprise attack him, but Robin dodged and put a fist right to the ribs of the dark shadow man.

The shadow caught the fist and suddenly voiced, "Is this what you call a warm welcome?"

Robin, about to attack further, with an instant recognized the voice.

Robin eased up from his tense fighting position.

"Brue what are you doing her? Spying on us?" Robin asked, not really pleased to see him.

"I just wanted to see how you chose your setting." He answered.

"We are fine, thanks." Robin answered. "Anything you need?"

"Could I come in?" Bruce asked still hiding in the shadow of the terrace so his face couldn't be seen.

Robin waited for a second, assessing Bruce's dark figure and answered, "Sure."

Bruce walked passed Robin and stepped in through the sliding glass door. As the light hit Bruce's face Raven for the first time saw him unmasked. All he was wearing was a black outfit that would make him pass for any… but handsome man on the street.

He had a white plastic bag with him that seemed to contain white small Styrofoam containers.

Raven gave him a strange look. She felt him as a familiar presence but couldn't seem to place where she had met him before.

He walked over to a table placed the plastic bag and went strait for Raven.

"Hi." He said as he gave an introducing smile while he stretched out his hand to greet her. "I'm Laurence's former boss."

She took his hand and shook it feeling somewhat who he was through her empathy, and returning his smile with a small one.

"So you are the boss I have heard so much about." Raven answered automatically.

"Well you should know quite well in detail who I am, so I hope you don't mind that I did the same." She looked at him oddly. 'He knew that she had been in to Robins mind… that must mean…'

"So you're 'that' boss, well I have heard quite the stories. I must say, you have quite the reputation."

"I would like to say the same, but what I found on you was quite limited… why don't you tell me a bit abut you self."

Raven now remembered the where the familiar feeling came from, it was from her time before the titans.

"I would say that you know plenty... We have met before." As she said it in a regular tone she expectantly looked at him, trying to make him remember.

For a minute he searched his mind. "We have." He said pretending he had remembered when all along he knew.

He suddenly looked away from her and over at Richard. "Laurence you need to get rid of her."

Raven looked at him weird.

Bruce motioned to the door.

Robin walked over to it and waited a minute for Batman to disappear before opening it.

Bruce walked in to what looked like a second room and closed the door behind him.

Raven took a few steps towards the door, "Does he want me to leave?" Raven asked confused.

"No, that's not it, please take a seat and pretend you are reading a book." Robin whispered as she stood with his hand on the door handle.

Raven walked over, placed her self on the sofa, grabbed her book and pretended to read.

Robin opened the door. When he did, the first thing that met his eyes was the wall of the hall. As he looked around and finally down, he found the girl from the reception crouching on the floor before him as if she had wanted to listen to what had happened within the room.

When she saw him she in surprise grabbed an invisible item on the floor, stood up quickly and brushed her skirt with her other hand.

"I….I… I lost my contact lens." She blushed as she looked to the ground. She then looked up and deeply in to his blue eyes almost innocently and asked, "Is everything alright sir? Do you need anything? New towels? Fruit?"

"Were fine thanks, it's been a long trip and we would like some privacy please."

She looked in to the room and saw Raven sitting comfortably on the couch reading. When she had been chatting with Robin at the reception she had seen Raven, but hadn't really thought that they were _together_.

She got very flustered.

"Oh. Right… I'm sorry I disturbed." She could tell that she hadn't fooled Robin with her poor acting, which made her feel ashamed.

She turned around then walked fast and disappointed towards the elevator. Robin continued to look until he was sure that she was gone and that there were no other people near.

Robin closed the door and Batman was back in the room.

Raven put her book down and rose to walk over to the two guys.

"How did you know?" Raven asked.

"Sensor in front of the door, I placed it there earlier. I wouldn't want to be overheard." Bruce answered.

Robin couldn't really let go of their little discussion earlier so he decided to ask. "You… know each other?" Robin asked not really expecting them to have met.

"It was before the titans… just a brief acquaintance." Raven said slightly dry.

Robin wanted to ask more but knowing both the people he was with, it probably wouldn't be wise to dig in to it.

"Robin called me earlier reporting back about the mission, but things were unclear so I decided to come by, do you mind if I stay an hour?"

"No its fine… I don't mind" Raven answered.

She looked at Robin he didn't look rather happy, but he just nodded and placed him self on a chair next to where Raven had a hand on a chair indicating where she would sit.

Bruce on the other hand took a seat on the opposite side of the two, the atmosphere almost like ones of a serious business meeting.

"So… are you hungry?" Bruce asked.

Robin's eyes grew big… hungry?

But looking at the way Bruce was right now, what he had been through… the loss they had both been through, he decided to "be nice" and not dig in his disagreements with Bruce.

"Sure what did you bring." Robin asked.

"Just some Thai food from around the corner." He replied.

Robin noticed how Bruce had become quite distant from his role as Batman that usually could be seen just the slightest in his everyday life.

It made him think of Jason… he was probably blaming him self for not being there in time… but there was nothing he could have done. All Robin could do was to try and lighten his mood and keep him somewhat sane.

"Oh is it from that small but great place you talked about some years ago?" Robin asked.

"Yes, their food is delicious and business must have been good for them because they have the entire corner now." Bruce answered.

"I'm looking forward to taste it." Robin said

Raven feeling a little awkward let go of the chair and felt the need to do something so she decided to head over to the cupboards and get some plates and glasses to bring back.

Robin catching a glimpse of what she was doing joined her by walking over and bringing back bottles of good wine, Champaign and water.

He placed them on the table, they all sat down and Robin opened the wine. Without saying a word he asked if there was anyone that wanted some. Raven shook her head wine at this moment probably wasn't what she needed.

So Robin poured some in Bruce's glass since he was one for a wine on a good day and some in his own. Raven went for the water as she felt most comfortable with that at the moment.

Bruce opened the Styrofoam containers and reveled the tasty looking Thai food, causing the delicious aroma to fill the air. He gave them each a set of sticks and they started eating.

After eating, talking and joking a bit, Batman rose from his chair took their finished plates, washed them slightly and placed them in the dishwasher.

"It was nice seeing you again." he said as he looked at them both.

Bruce walked towards the terrace and Robin followed him.

Robin closed the door behind them leaving Raven in the suite.

"So… your at the apartment then?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm staying for awhile trying to figure some things out before I head back to Gotham, I have a feeling that the Joker will return for me." Batman answered.

"I see… thanks for the food it was great."

"Your welcome."

"I hope you find what you're looking for, keep me posted."

"You chose well…" Batman began.

Robin looked at Bruce, his surprise hidden by the darkness of the night.

"It wasn't really a choice…" Robin answered as he looked in to the distance of the dark and cold starry night.

"You could have gone alone..." He said.

"Well I'm not _you_. I trust my friends, I know what they are capable of, and we are better together then apart." Robin said as he looked at Batman.

"You know that they at some point will become a weakness, don't attach yourself to much to them, I taught you better then that."

"Didn't you just say that I chose wisely?" Robin asked.

"I'm just saying that you have to be prepared… She can be dangerous… don't underestimate her skills, and I doubt that you even know half of her capabilities. It's fine that you trust her, and that she is your friend, but let it stay that way… don't do anything stupid."

"What? What do you think you know that I don't…" Robin said almost angry with Batman.

"I can't tell you… it's not my story to tell." Bruce said.

Robin didn't want to listen to him. Bruce would usually be right, but not this time, this time he was in the wrong.

Robin looked away, and when he looked back Bruce was gone.

He returned to the room where Raven was.

She was gone.

"Claire!" Robin started calling out.

He walked a bit around in the suite looking around.

A door opened behind him and there was Raven in some of the pajamas that "he" had packed for her.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Raven gave him a lethal glare.

Robins blue eyes widened as he saw Raven in the small almost see through dress with thin straps and a pretty patterned lace on it.

The first thought that hit Robin was 'I know we were supposed to be a couple but this is probably taking it too far… not that I would min… quit that, what are you thinking. Who could have done this.'

"What are you wearing?" Robin asked, completely taken aback at what she was wearing.

"That's what I'm asking you, I know we are supposed to play "the roles"… and that's fine… but this! This is taking it a bit to far!" Raven said, agitation written in her voice and allover her face.

"I didn't pack that... Besides there should be more then one, set please look again I'm sure that I packed some more."

"I already did!" Raven snared "There is nothing else! Just hygiene stuff and electronics."

Robin went over to the bag he packed for Raven. And just as she had said there was nothing but electronics and the hygiene stuff he had packed for her.

'Shit!'

He was about to defend him self when his mind suddenly went back to when he was packing the bags…

*Flashback (Robin)*

Beastboy entered Robin's room jus 2 minutes after Raven left.

"Yo, Robin what's up."

"Beastboy… I'm quite busy right now, please leave."

Beastboy walked over to Robin's bed and sat down, while watching Robin as he continued to pack.

"Robin you're so boring I still can't believe that you're bringing Raven, what about Starfire?" Beastboy voiced.

"What? Are you jealous?" Robin challenged in a insane moment of annoyance, while watching to see how Beastboy would react.

"Oh! Oh No! You didn't just pull that one on me man. Me? Moi? Jealous of you and… Raven… No! No way man. You must be dreaming or something…" Beastboy defended not really being able to look Robin straight in the eyes. "I just thought that it was a little unfair to Star, you know… bring another girl."

"Didn't you hear Batman? I can't get noticed, and Starfire is a magnet for attention, her looks, the way she speaks… just everything about her screams attention."

"So it's not because she's an alien…" Beastboy Joked. "And besides since when have you been one for taking orders, aren't you usually the one giving them?"

"Beastboy that's not what this is about."

Robin went in to his bathroom to get some supplies he was almost done packing his own bag as he heard some strange noises from his room.

"Beastboy what are you doing" Robin yelled in the direction of the bedroom but still concentrating on the task at hand.

"Nothing!" Beastboy yelled back.

Robin walked back in to his bedroom. He looked at Beastboy who had a very innocent looking face.

Everything seemed to be where he had left it and nothing seemed different.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" Beastboy defended, "So… you didn't deny being in to Raven..."

"You didn't either" Robin teased.

"HA! Got you! So you ARE in to Raven! Wait… no that's not it, were talking about Raven here RAVEN you know the creepy girl that uses dark magic and could probably massacre you and transfer you in to another dimension if you displease her… you must be crazy if you think that I like her."

Robin smirked and shook his head at him "Beastboy, Raven and I are friends, I thought you two were too? And the thing with me and Star… were friends too, that it."

"Oh come on. Robin, we all know that it's more then that! You don't have to lie to me! Were best buds right? We all saw it from the first day where we all met, the "magical" moment when Starfire kissed you… we all instantly knew."

"Beastboy…" Robin just couldn't be bothered to explain, he didn't have time, he had to be down and ready in 2 minutes.

Robin threw some stuff in his bag, closed it up and grabbed the 3 bags.

"I need to leave, have a good one." Robin said as he put a defeated hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sure you will." Beastboy said in a silent snicker. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind that I borrowed some of the clothes from Ravens bag."

But Robin didn't really hear, he had to reach the garage before Raven, plus he had some last minute things to get done before she arrived.

*End of flashback*

Robin looked at Raven's angered expression. 'Argh… Beastboy you just couldn't let it go could you.'

Robin raised his hands in defense displaying a apologetic expression.

"Wait Raven… let me explain…"

* * *

AN/:

Hey everyone sorry about the late update… it's been weeks with many obstacle… and now that I'm sick well lets just say that it isn't helping…

So this was a bit of a slow chapter hope it was alright :)

Please leave a comment or review I like hearing what your thoughts are about it and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask :)

Special thanks to Mojoboy31 and Jenny-Jay-21, for being an amazing and great help. Thank you!

Also I'm really glad you liked them. :)

Thanks to Chigatana and ShieraH I'm really happy that your liked the story, Thank You! :)

Thanks to Angel of Azarath for being really great thanks for the many reviews and for following the story.

Thanks to all who reviewed, and to all who support this story whether you are a silent reader or a reviewer I appreciate you all! :)

Thanks for reading!

Hope I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
